


The Things We Do For Friends...

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: Monsta X
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Dorms, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hacker!Jooheon, Idgaf its cute ok, Libraries, M/M, Mischief, Nicknames, Semi-Cliche, Spin the Bottle, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Truth or Dare, alcohol mentioned, light angst (if that!), playfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Hoseok likes Hyungwon.Hyungwon likes Hoseok.Neither is brave enough to approach the other and both have forbade their best friends from intervening, so they form an alliance to find creative ways to ~gently~ push them together.Hyunwoo and Kihyun tell themselves they are only doing this to help their friends and not see each other more.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 64
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

“Look, look!” Hoseok hissed kicking frantically beneath the table, his large feet colliding with Hyunwoo’s shins several times. “What!” Hyunwoo snapped back, jerking his head up and discarding his textbook stroppily. “He’s here again” Hoseok said, his eyes wide and soft with admiration as he held his face in his hands, staring off into the distance. Hyunwoo let out an audible sigh, was Hoseok’s crush really worth failing his math test over? Not really, and yet here he was turning to look at the boy in question, again.

He stood tall, searching through the bookshelves completely oblivious to all the attention he was generating, just by existing. “He is so beautiful” Hoseok said breathlessly and Hyunwoo had to agree, he had wonderful proportions and a slim face with a sharp jawline. He was undoubtedly attractive, with a mess of brown hair on his head and large gentle brown eyes but he was friends with _him_ and that was what concerned Hyunwoo. “Yeah” he muttered back just as the shorter boy sidled up next to his friend giggling far too loudly for the library as he threw an arm up in an attempt to awkwardly lean on his tall friend’s shoulder.

Hyunwoo adverted his eyes, clearing his throat awkwardly as he pretended to read, tapping his pencil irritably as a distraction. “Do you think he’d ever notice me?” Hoseok sighed his voice pleading as his foot rubbed around Hyunwoo’s knee until he gave him his full attention. Hyunwoo smirked, looking his friend up and down slowly as if scanning him, “I mean you weren’t blonde last week he probably doesn’t know who you are” Hyunwoo commented unhelpfully activating Hoseok’s whiny child side. “I don’t look thaaaaaaaaat different!” he complained with a pout and Hyunwoo leant over the table shoving his red cap down over his face. “Don’t you have work to do?” he asked, raising an eyebrow judgingly as Hoseok’s cheeks blossomed like roses, matching the colour of his hat. Hyunwoo let out a knowing chuckle as he started taking notes again with a sigh, poor lovesick Hoseok, he mused.

Hoseok begun protesting but his voice got caught in his throat and he recoiled slowly, withdrawing into himself silently, Hoseok stared at the ground the blush slinking its way down his neck and across his shoulders. “What?” Hyunwoo mouthed, looking over his shoulder quickly to see Hyungwon and Kihyun looking in their direction sniggering between themselves quietly. “Can we help you?” Hyunwoo spat venomously, his heart fluttering proudly as Kihyun’s smug smile slid off his face as his mouth hung agape. “Nothing, sorry” Hyungwon blurted out suddenly grabbing the smaller by the wrist and rushing further down an aisle, out of sight. “Hmph” Hyunwoo growled, his nostrils flared with annoyance as he turned back to Hoseok who was still sitting hunched up in his chair trying to make himself smaller. “What happened?” Hyunwoo asked, a flare of protectiveness burning in his chest. “He smiled at me” Hoseok stuttered eventually finally looking up with watery eyes and crimson cheeks. “Seriously” Hyunwoo muttered shaking his head but he couldn’t help but smile back at his friend.

**************

Hyunwoo felt his earphone pop out of his ear forcefully. he turned to scowl at the culprit as his demanding voice washed over him, “we need to talk” Kihyun said with a glare as he twiddled the earphone between his fingers. “No” Hyunwoo said blanky swatting the boy away as he attempted to put his earphone back in but the smaller had both his hands clutched around Hyunwoo’s wrist in an effort to stop him. “Really?” Hyunwoo queried as he eyed the boy suspiciously, Kihyun flinched away almost as it was a reflex, releasing his arm. “Please?” he asked, crossing his arms behind his back and swaying sweetly as he fluttered his eyelashes gazing up at Hyunwoo.

“I don’t find you cute so stop trying” Hyunwoo huffed back tapping the boy gently on the forehead as a way to scold him, unable to hide his smile at the disgruntled look that spread across Kihyun’s face. “Look I said I’m sorry, why do you still dislike me?” Kihyun pouted, shifting awkwardly as he kicked at the ground uncomfortably. “Not everyone will like you, that’s life” Hyunwoo said rolling his eyes, “What do you want anyway?” he asked finally and Kihyun perked up instantly his eyes almost sparkling with excitement. “I’m sure you’ve seen my friend Hyungwon, you know, the LITERAL model” he began, grinning as compliments for his best friend spilled from his lips and if it were anyone else Hyunwoo would have found it sweet and endearing, but it was Kihyun. “Yeah and?” he snapped irritably waving his hands so Kihyun would get the hint to speed up, “He has a huge crush on Hoseok, but he is too scared to approach him!” Kihyun blurted out, his eyes widening as he slapped his hands over his mouth and quickly looked around them in case someone had heard. Luckily for him, the corridor was almost completely empty.

Kihyun regained his composure quickly, shaking his shoulders and straightening his t-shirt, “Thing is he’s been trying to flirt for well… a while… and he’s useless but he has forbade me from getting involved he thinks I’m more of a hinderance than I am help” Kihyun complained crossing his arms and scowling slightly which only pleased Hyunwoo more, “You are” Hyunwoo said nodding slowly as he processed the new information. “So what do you want me to do about it exactly?” Hyunwoo said, mimicking Kihyun’s movements as he crossed his arms and scowled, although he looked much more intimidating when he did it. “Well…” Kihyun’s voice trailed off and his cheeks burned pink, it was obvious he didn’t think he’d get this far and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as Kihyun became more flustered. “Maybe you could just drop some hints, get Hoseok to make the first move” Kihyun said his voice laced with hope as he grinned up at Hyunwoo.

“You’ve met Hoseok right?” Hyunwoo snorted watching with glee as Kihyun’s face twisted with annoyance, “Will you help me get our friends together or not?” Kihyun whined, practically stamping his foot on the ground like a young child. “I won’t help _you_ ” Hyunwoo sneered, wrinkling his nose as he took a step back as if Kihyun was somehow emitting toxic sludge. “But I will try and push Hoseok towards Hyungwon… you promise that he likes him back, this isn’t some kind of sick joke?” he said glaring at Kihyun suspiciously as his heart constricted painfully at the thought of Hoseok getting hurt. “You and Hoseok combined are like six times the size of me why would I choose to fuck with you?” Kihyun tutted as he threw his hip out sassily, rolling his eyes.

“Well, you choose to call me an idiot, told everyone I’m stupid and spread rumours about me” Hyunwoo retorted, watching as Kihyun’s calm demeanour cracked instantly and his face turned beetroot. Kihyun drooped his head guiltily, staring at his shoes for a moment before looking Hyunwoo in the eye, “I also admitted I was wrong and said I was sorry” he said quietly as he gnawed on his bottom lip. “Saying sorry doesn’t fix everything” Hyunwoo spat back as memories of his entire class treating him like an outcast filled his mind, the endless questions asking if he paid for entry or worse… slept with his professor. The teasing had lasted for months calming down over time but never disappearing completely, the whispers still found their way to him now, no matter what he tried to do. “I’ll try to do my best… for Hoseok” Hyunwoo said finally walking away leaving Kihyun looking after him, pale faced and sulky.

********************

The sun had barely risen and yet Hoseok had already dragged Hyunwoo out for a morning run, they trudged back up the stairs to their dorm, muscles burning and drenched with sweat. Hyunwoo shrugged a hoodie on, carding his fingers through his damp hair, he was fresh from the shower getting ready for the day, what better time to start teasing Hoseok? He thought. “So Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo asked nonchalantly but Hoseok caught on in a heartbeat raising an eyebrow and glaring him down. “Huh?” Hoseok queried, “what? Why?” he verbally assaulted Hyunwoo, throwing excited screams and incoherent words at him. “Stop! Shush!” Hyunwoo complained as Hoseok’s body collided with his forcing him back onto the bed where he lied trapped under Hoseok’s body. “Owh” Hyunwoo complained as Hoseok giggled madly his laughter causing the entire bed to shake around them.

“You said my crush was petty” Hoseok responded, ignoring Hyunwoo’s pained groans and attempts to wriggle free. “It is” Hyunwoo whined back through gritted teeth, “You said his _name_ ” Hoseok teased, a broad grin on his face. “And?” Hyunwoo snorted back avoiding his gaze, “I never told you his name… I didn’t want you _‘researching’_ him like you did Minhyuk” Hoseok chimed cheekily finally releasing Hyunwoo as he leaped upright glaring down at the older, “What do you know?” he asked finally crossing his arms expectantly. “First of all, there’s nothing wrong with doing a background check on the guy flirting with your best friend” Hyunwoo spat back proudly, “Secondly I heard from a… well… an unreliable source that Hyungwon has a crush on you” Hyunwoo blurted out, tact wasn’t his strongpoint and he was too impatient to blab on needlessly rather than being honest.

Hoseok seemed to turn to jelly as he slunk down on the bed opposite, face frozen with a small smile tugging at his lips as he stared into his hands in disbelief. “Keep in mind I said unreliable source, ok?” Hyunwoo said, his distrust for Kihyun making him regret his decision already, the uncertainty causing doubt and panic to swirl like a whirlwind in his chest. “He likes me” Hoseok said his voice thin but laced with something, euphoria maybe? Uncertainty definitely. 

“I’m like 35% sure yeah” Hyunwoo responded taking his friends hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, “You need to make a move” he added. It was like the warmth spreading through Hoseok’s veins had turned to ice as he suddenly scowled at Hyunwoo, “Me?” Hoseok practically choked as he tugged his hand away. “No” Hoseok said firmly and Hyunwoo sat confused, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish as no words formed. “What?” Hyunwoo finally managed to say but Hoseok just shook his head at him lightly, “35% isn’t a lot” he complained with a sigh and Hyunwoo knew he was right. “You never know unless you try” Hyunwoo added with a shrug, “Maybe” Hoseok murmured back as he chewed at his thumb anxiously, “Maybe” Hyunwoo repeated as Hoseok wandered towards the door.

“Hoseok!” Hyunwoo blurted out, cursing at himself internally as his friend froze hand still outstretched for the door handle. “Yeah?” Hoseok asked, his voice shaking slightly. “My source is the weasel. I don’t trust him but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try” Hyunwoo said flatly as Hoseok turned on the spot a smirk spread across his face as he stared at Hyunwoo with a twinkle in his eye. “You spoke to the weasel?” Hoseok queried with a playful tone, “For me?” he added in a sing-song way as he swayed on the spot. “Yes” Hyunwoo admitted, staring at his feet awkwardly, “I’m not convinced this is a good idea, or that you won’t get hurt” he said with a loud sigh, his shoulders sagging with relief. “But I think you should try” Hyunwoo chuckled to himself his eyes finally meeting Hoseok’s, “There is no we… you’ve done enough” Hoseok warned as he moved closer throwing an arm around his friends’ shoulder and embracing him.

“I want to help” Hyunwoo blurted out staring into his friend’s eyes lovingly, “You really like him… I’ll do anything to help you be happy” Hyunwoo said with a grin that Hoseok mimicked. “Even commit murder?” Hoseok teased but Hyunwoo nodded his head, “Call me at 3am to hide a body and I’ll be there… always” he grinned as Hoseok ruffled his hair sweetly. “Come on we’re going to be late” he giggled grabbing Hyunwoo by the wrist and dragging him out the dorm.

******************

Hyunwoo’s eyes flickered between his book and his friend, as he pretended to study. “He’s here” Hoseok said his eyes fluttering sweetly as he stared in awe, Hyunwoo looked over his shoulder and there Hyungwon was, floating effortlessly through the sea of students and settling at a table not too far from them beside Kihyun. “Wow” Hoseok said, his palm digging into his cheek making it into a little chubby dumpling that Hyunwoo couldn’t help but pinch. “Hey!” Hoseok complained rubbing at his cheek furiously as Hyunwoo sniggered as quietly as he could. “Go say hi to him” Hyunwoo encouraged but Hoseok shook his head, cheeks burning as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “What so he can reject me in front of the weasel? The whole college will know by lunch… no thanks!” Hoseok snorted and Hyunwoo sighed in agreement. He couldn’t really argue, Hoseok had fought viciously by his side through all the bullying that Kihyun had caused, he knew what he was capable of and he trusted him less than Hyunwoo did and that’s when an idea struck Hyunwoo like a freight truck.

“So what you’re saying is… if weasel wasn’t there you’d approach him?” Hyunwoo said, raising an eyebrow cheekily as Hoseok sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms as he stole glances at Hyungwon in an attempt not to just outright stare. “Maybe” Hoseok grumbled, “I need a yes” Hyunwoo pushed and finally Hoseok nodded chewing his lip anxiously as he stared at Hyunwoo confused. “You owe me” was all Hyunwoo offered as an explanation as he jumped up and sauntered over to the other boys table casually whilst Hoseok stared after him in disbelief.

“Sorry to interrupt” Hyunwoo said a bit flustered as he bowed slightly, realising after that he was the eldest, once it was already too late. “Wea- Kihyun, I need some help with the science assignment, but I don’t even know where to start” Hyunwoo said, ignoring the shocked look on Hyungwon’s face as Kihyun beamed up at him smugly. “Of course, come with me, I’ll show you what books you need” he said with a cheeky grin as he abandoned his book and jumped up eagerly gesturing for Hyunwoo to follow him as they wandered around a large bookshelf out of sight. “So what’s this really about?” Kihyun asked instantly crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, “I’m doing what you asked dimwit” Hyunwoo retorted with a snort as he shifted books to create a peep hole. Kihyun hopped up and down beside him trying to look before huffing and creating his own one a few shelves lower.

“Oh god dammit Hoseok” Hyunwoo cursed smacking his fist against the wood, “What’s supposed to be happening?” Kihyun squeaked from beside him. “He wouldn’t approach him with you there, so I was the distraction, but he still isn’t moving” Hyunwoo whined irritably watching as Hyungwon stared over at Hoseok wistfully, they always seemed to be watching each other but never catching the others gaze. Hyunwoo let out a defeated sigh as Hoseok continued typing on his laptop intently as if he were rooted to the spot. “He’s too frightened of being rejected he won’t make the first move” Hyunwoo concluded, sighing as he replaced the books. Kihyun copied the motion, moving back and slotting the books into place as he tapped on the shelf thoughtfully. “We need to get more inventive” Kihyun said with such confidence that Hyunwoo was too intrigued to tease him, “Yeah… and do what?” he queried his mouth a tight line as Kihyun chewed his lip. “Look I haven’t got it all figured out, but we aren’t supposed to be involved right?” Kihyun asked and Hyunwoo nodded along lazily, the boy never got straight to the point and it was infuriating.

“So we need to find ways for them to cross paths… _naturally…_ but with our help!” Kihyun said gleefully, clapping his hands softly and shifting back and forth on his feet. “Naturally?” Hyunwoo asked, not following the younger boys trail of thought at all. “Yeah you know… Hyungwon just bumping into Hoseok who just so happens to have something Hyungwon likes or needs… that sort of thing… things they’ll see as happy little coincidences, that we will create” Kihyun smirked grinning evilly with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Oh I see, that’s clever… and it just might work” Hyunwoo said finally, shivering slightly as he complimented the weasel, “great give me your number so we can coordinate” Kihyun demanded holding his hand out expectantly as Hyunwoo glared back at him with a look of disgust. “Oh come on, it’s _only_ for our friends” Kihyun whined rolling his eyes as Hyunwoo finally gave in, creating an alliance with the weasel. Oh Hoseok owed him… big time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunwoo awoke to a barrage of unwelcome texts summoning him out of his pit bright and early, two hours before his lessons were due to begin. He threw himself upright, shrugging on a hoodie of questionable ownership and let out a soft sigh, gazing over at the sleeping figure opposite, Hoseok had his face snuggled into his oversized plush rabbit snoring sweetly with his blankets tucked up around his face. “You’re lucky your cute” Hyunwoo said with a sigh as he silently crept out of the dorm.

The library was eerily quiet this time of the morning, even the main desk was empty. Hyunwoo wandered aimlessly, listening to the hum of the computers as his eyes scanned the room for the younger boy that had called him here. As if on cue Kihyun’s head popped up over a row of screens smiling broadly, far to chipper for this time of the morning. “Hey over here!” Kihyun called out waving him over to a row of computers at the back of the room, where a chubby faced boy with a mess of brown hair and black rimmed glasses was sat beside him.

“This is Jooheon, our helper for today” Kihyun announced happily as Hyunwoo grunted a greeting that the boy waved off, “So why am I here?” Hyunwoo complained, yawning lazily as he plopped down into the seat the other side of the Jooheon. “Cause you are necessary for this plan to work” Kihyun spat back sassily, shaking his head slightly as if this should be obvious. “Care to enlighten me, what is this plan?” Hyunwoo drawled in response, smirking slightly as Jooheon stifled a giggle. “Hyungwon and Hoseok are in the same History class” Kihyun said, talking with his hands as he blabbed on with unnecessary details, as always. “Ok?” Hyunwoo said, realising that Kihyun was pausing for a response. Kihyun nodded, seemingly satisfied with the bare minimum that Hyunwoo was giving him, “They have a project that has to be in by Monday, on… dystopian ideals and stereotypes which they have been told they _have_ to use a specific book for reference” Kihyun explained, reading off a sheet of paper that was clearly labelled to Hyungwon.

“Ok… and?” Hyunwoo asked with shrug, not sure where this was going. “We’re going to check out _every_ copy forcing Hyungwon to ask Hoseok to share” Kihyun beamed giggling excitedly as he clapped his hands together. “Doesn’t that seem excessive?” Hyunwoo stuttered out rubbing his temples in confusion, “Won’t he just ask someone else? Someone he knows?” Hyunwoo whined, this plan was ridiculous. “It’s not excessive! You have a better idea?” Kihyun whined, crossing his arms like a bratty toddler, “No” Hyunwoo shrugged, he fell silent giving up, he had signed up for this after all.

“We will make sure he talks to Hoseok” Jooheon said finally looking up from the screen and offering a small smile, exposing dimples in his cheeks that Hyunwoo felt the urge to poke, so he did. Kihyun swatted his hand away angrily, “Hyunwoo you can’t just touch people!” He scolded as Hyunwoo gazed up at him confused before shrugging, “You can’t just scold people older than you” Hyunwoo retorted with a smug grin as Kihyun sulked back into his seat, lost for words. “He’s got you there hyung” Jooheon giggled sweetly, “It’s ok, everyone likes to touch the dimples” he added smiling widely so he’s cheeks went all squishy reminding Hyunwoo of Hoseok. 

“So let’s get started” Kihyun grinned, ignoring their earlier exchange, “We need to focus if we want to get this done before the librarian starts” he added jumping up out of his seat. “Get started on what?” Hyunwoo whined as he got to his feet, cursing at himself for being such a loyal friend. “Well whilst Jooheon hacks into the accounts to check each book out we need to take them off the shelves…. And then deliver them to the other students” Kihyun said shyly as Hyunwoo followed him down the aisles, hands outstretched as he offered to be a human trolley. Kihyun began stacking books on his forearms hesitantly, “I didn’t sign up to play delivery boy” Hyunwoo finally said and Kihyun let out a small sigh, “I know but everyone else still needs the book to pass and I don’t really want to explain why we stole them all…. Do you?” The smaller teased hitching up an eyebrow as Hyunwoo shook his head slowly. “You don’t have to do that bit anyway” Kihyun said hastily, avoiding eye contact as Hyunwoo yawned with disinterest, “You just have to make sure Hoseok is in the library with the book” Kihyun said with glee as he gave Hyunwoo an over-enthusiastic thumbs up.

**********************

Hyunwoo sat jabbing at his calculator in annoyance as he yawned once more, the early morning still affecting him hours later. “How did you know I needed this book?” Hoseok asked suddenly dragging Hyunwoo out of his stupor, “Huh?” he asked staring blankly causing Hoseok to stifle a giggle. “How did you know I needed this?” Hoseok repeated and Hyunwoo shrugged, “I pay more attention that you think” he added trying to supress a smile, his mouth going dry when he saw an irritated Hyungwon stomp over to Kihyun and lie face down against the table. “Hey” he said, kicking out at Hoseok and gesturing towards Hyungwon with his head watching as Hoseok’s eyes followed his, they fell silent listening in to their conversation that was just a little too loud, just like Kihyun told him it would be. Maybe he was trustworthy after all? Hyunwoo physically shuddered at the thought, shoving it away quickly. As promised, Kihyun mentioned the project and Hyungwon became irritated quickly complaining about every copy being checked out and dramatically announcing that his only choice was to fail.

“How is every copy taken already?” Hoseok whispered and Hyunwoo shrugged in defeat, “Well they don’t keep hundreds of each one and you have a big class” Hyunwoo said trying to sound casual as he struggled not to accidently reveal that there are only thirty-two copies to be exact. “Aren’t you in the same class?” Hyunwoo said waggling his eyebrows slightly at Hoseok who waved him away dismissively. “Yeah… I’ll offer him the book when I’m done” Hoseok stated flatly and Hyunwoo nearly choked on his own spit, his best friend wasn’t dim yet here he was missing… or ignoring every hint he gave. “or you could ask him if he’d like to share considering you are both here right now?” Hyunwoo added, tilting his head to the side sweetly. He watched Hoseok’s face change as his words sunk in, different emotions and reactions flickering quickly across his face until he settled for confusion. “He’s with weasel, don’t be stupid Son Hyunwoo” he warned impatiently, with an annoyance in his voice that made Hyunwoo’s skin crawl.

“You really aren’t going to try?” Hyunwoo pushed, despite his better judgement and Hoseok shook his head, he opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Kihyun appearing out of nowhere beside them dragging Hyungwon by the sleeve. “Look my friend NEEDS to share your textbook for the project but he’s too shy to ask” Kihyun whined, fluttering his eyelashes at Hoseok who just stuttered awkwardly, “S…S…Sure” he finally said and Hyungwon lifted his head, looking equally shocked and pleased. “You can sit here!” Hyunwoo said sweeping his books off the table quickly and throwing his bag over his shoulder whilst Hoseok stared up at him with panicked eyes, non-verbally begging him not to leave as Hyungwon gracefully sat down twiddling his thumbs shyly. “You’ll be fine, don’t worry he doesn’t bite unless you ask” Hyunwoo said with a wink tapping Hyungwon on the shoulder lightly and rushing out the library with Kihyun hot on his heels.

“Think they suspected something?” Kihyun asked nervously as soon as the large wooden door clunked shut behind them, “Hoseok will. You weren’t supposed to leave with me.” Hyunwoo snapped angrily before stomping off down the corridor leaving Kihyun standing alone with his face red as he stared at his feet sadly.

*******************

“Son Hyunwoo!” Hoseok’s loud voice echoed through the dorm and for a moment Hyunwoo considered staying in the shower forever but dismissed the idea quickly, Hoseok would just join him without a question. “Hyunwoo, you absolute traitor! Get out here!” he screamed banging his fists against the door as Hyunwoo prayed the lock would manage to hold him off for a least a few more minutes. Hyunwoo rubbed a towel through his hair half-heartedly throwing on some clothes, if he was going to die he didn’t want to be naked, when his phone began pinging madly. Three, no four, five? Six?! Messages appeared in quick succession, Hyunwoo zoned out Hoseok’s ranting as more messages pinged through barely giving him time to read the first ones.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_14:34_

_Weasel:_ Oh my god

 _Weasel:_ It worked

 _Weasel:_ It actually worked

 _Weasel:_ Hyungwon hasn’t shut up it’s kind of gross lol

 _Weasel:_ Hyungwon got his number! 

_Weasel:_ Don’t let Hoseok kill you okay? it worked!

 _Weasel:_ You are alive right???

 _Weasel:_ Hello???

 _Weasel:_ I can see you reading these!

 _Hyunwoo:_ he wants to kill me lol

 _Hyunwoo:_ thanks for the update

 _Weasel:_ You’re welcome partner ;)

 _Hyunwoo:_ Don’t call me that

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Hyunwoo took a deep breath finally unlocking the bathroom door before Hoseok smashed it to pieces revealing Hoseok squatted down the other side wielding a screwdriver. “What are you doing?” Hyunwoo asked suspiciously glaring down at Hoseok who shrugged nonchalantly, like an unrepentant child. “Taking the door off” Hoseok explained as he tossed the already removed screws onto the ground and wandered off, sinking into the bed with his arms crossed sulkily. “I was showering!” Hyunwoo complained with a tut carding his fingers through his damp brown locks as he tried to act innocent, “And!?” Hoseok burst, “How can you shower at a time like this! I need answers!”. Hoseok said his voice demanding but his happiness exposing itself through his behaviour, as he dragged his bunny into his lap pummelling his hands into its soft fabric absentmindedly. “And I need to not smell” Hyunwoo retorted with a snort, “Answers to what?” he finally asked with a gulp waiting for the onslaught to arrive.

“What the fuck was that about today?” Hoseok said with his eyebrow raised questionably, “Well Hyungwon wanted to share and if I had stayed you wouldn’t have spoken to him!” Hyunwoo spat back hoping that was the only question, begging that Hoseok had been so distracted he didn’t notice but then he spoke and Hyunwoo felt his hopes all come crashing down. “And walking out with the weasel? Like you’re best friends or something?” Hoseok jabbed, his voice acidic as he glared at Hyunwoo with disgust. Hyunwoo let out a defeated sigh, “Hyungwon forbade him from helping so he asked me to cooperate to get you two to at least _talk!_ ” Hyunwoo explained, “So I just told him where we were, that was it!” he said raising his hands up in the air as if Hoseok had lasers for eyes, although it felt like they did the way he was staring straight through into Hyunwoo soul. “I walked out, told him I’d done my bit and came back here, that’s it! We aren’t _friends_ ” Hyunwoo clarified staring at Hoseok with a appalled look on his face.

“I thought we were best friends” Hoseok whined, his lip trembling and his eyes glossy as he gulped. Hyunwoo’s heart constricted painfully instantly as he rushed forward but a sculpted muscular arm stopped him from coming any closer. “You have a habit of lying to me at the moment… and I don’t like it!” Hoseok said losing his temper as tears began to spill from his large hurt eyes. “I didn’t lie! I just didn’t tell you! And what do you mean habit?! I NEVER lie to you!” Hyunwoo struck back confused as Hoseok shushed him, waving his arms frantically as he spoke. “YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T THE IMPOSTER AND IT WAS YOU!” Hoseok shouted, his voice still shaky as he rubbed as his eyes with the rabbit making him look closer to three than nineteen. “It was among us!” Hyunwoo spat back facepalming as he forced his way over wrapping his arms around the other boy and dragging him closer into a bear hug. “I had to lie to win that’s the point of the game!” Hyunwoo said with a sigh, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “You killed me! I trusted you, I even protected you!” Hoseok sobbed some more, “I didn’t even finish my tasks” he sulked as Hyunwoo broke out into full blown laughter now, holding the sullen baby that was Hoseok even tighter.

“How was studying with Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo finally asked as Hoseok deliberately wiped his eyes and nose along Hyunwoo’s sleeve, with a loud sniffle. “Thanks” Hyunwoo added finally making Hoseok smile broadly. How he missed that smile, even if it only faltered for a few seconds Hyunwoo would miss how it brightened his day and lit up the world. “It was good actually, turns out we have some stuff in common” Hoseok said, his cheeks dusted pink as he hid his face in Hyunwoo’s chest. “Oooohhh” Hyunwoo teased as Hoseok giggled uncontrollably, “It’s not a big deal… but I gave him my number in case he needs help on the project” Hoseok added and Hyunwoo screamed like a teenager girl prodding and poking at every part of Hoseok that was exposed to him. “Not a big deal! Pffftt!” Hyunwoo teased with a broad grin, reducing his eyes to mere crescents as Hoseok huffed against his chest, out of breath and giggling still.

********************

A whole week had passed, a whole painfully slow, depressing week where Hoseok sat every night praying that his phone would chirp and that it would be Hyungwon, jumping every time it made the slightest noise only for his smile to slowly slip away in despair. Meanwhile Hyunwoo was texting back and forth with Kihyun, wanting to know why Hyungwon wasn’t texting, why he was hurting Hoseok and never getting an answer. That slimeball, Hyunwoo cursed internally as the delivered icon flashed blue and sat on _read_ , everyday his messages sat unanswered. “You were oddly specific, you said to text you _if_ he needed help on the project, maybe he’s finished it already?” Hyunwoo said in an attempt to comfort Hoseok who let out a long sad sigh, “Yeah but you see that’s just the problem, I gave him my number, but I didn’t get his number, so it’s all up to him… ” Hoseok whined as he smothered himself with blankets sadly. “Hiding in the dorm and gym doesn’t help much either” Hyunwoo scolded, “He’s used to seeing you in the library… like every day” Hyunwoo added and Hoseok nodded in agreement.

“What about Weasel?” Hoseok suddenly asked throwing himself upright, “Radio silence, I told you our plan was to get you two to _talk._ That happened, I don’t plan on speaking to him ever again” Hyunwoo snapped finally, the storm brewing in his heart causing lightning to crackle through his veins as he bit back the anger and disappointment he felt. “Oh yeah… ok” Hoseok stuttered back apologetically. “Yeah, run?” Hyunwoo asked as he shrugged an old low-cut vest on and jabbed his feet into his trainers, “Yeah” Hoseok agreed finally freeing himself from his bed sheets and following in his best friend’s footsteps.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

11:23

 _Hyunwoo:_ I can’t believe you have the audacity to not answer

 _Hyunwoo:_ I was right not to trust you.

_Read_

_Hyunwoo:_ He’s hurting. And it’s all your fault

_Read_

13:45

 _Hyunwoo:_ Idk why I’m even fucking bothering, but this is your last chance. We will be on the field for the next hour. If Hyungwon is really interested, show up. If not I’m blocking you and this alliance is over. I need to protect Hoseok.

_Read_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Hyunwoo found himself at ease, nothing but the sound of his own feet hitting the ground and his pulse thumping wildly in his ears as he watched Hoseok sprinting several paces ahead of him. With each step he felt his mind calm, his thoughts washed away by the sudden ache in his ankles and calves as his feet pounded into the ground moving him faster and faster until he was beside Hoseok, panting underneath the hot sun as they ran side by side in silence.

Hyunwoo finally came to a stop, bent double as he dragged air back into his lungs, gasping as Hoseok threw a water bottle over to him after taking a large swig of water himself. “You wouldn’t be struggling if you were consistent and worked out every day” Hoseok teased with a grin as Hyunwoo finally stood upright, his head still a little fuzzy as he took large gulps of water. “Shut up” he complained and Hoseok responded with a quick squirt of water that hit Hyunwoo on the forehead causing cold droplets of water to run down his face and drip onto his shirt. “Oh you wanna go?” Hyunwoo challenged a look of determination on his face as he grabbed another water bottle popping the lid quickly and chasing after Hoseok who bolted as soon he started the water fight. It didn’t take long for Hyunwoo to catch up with Hoseok, he had expelled all his energy sprinting earlier and Hyunwoo used this to his advantage as he tackled Hoseok, grabbing him by the waist and knocking him to the floor where he began his assault, aiming for his hair and face as he squeezed the bottle until it was empty.

Hoseok shrieked and giggled beneath him, a sound he had missed and much preferred over the sobs and whines he had suffered through all week. Hoseok hooked his arm, flipping them over and sending Hyunwoo crashing into the hard ground knocking the wind out of him before unscrewing the bottle cap completely and soaking Hyunwoo in one large wave. The cold water hit his face as neck sending a chilling shiver down his spine as Hoseok’s weight finally shifted. Hyunwoo blinked up through his wet fringe, the sun was beating down relentlessly causing a gold halo to shine from behind Hoseok, his blonde hair blending in making him look like a real life fallen angel. He thrusted his arm out and Hyunwoo clasped their hands together allowing himself to be dragged up from the ground where he began to shake his head like a wet dog, covering Hoseok in stray water droplets. “Truce?” Hoseok begged, his arms held up like a shield as he pepped through them with one eye open, “Truce” Hyunwoo guffawed smacking him on the shoulder playfully.

A shrill whistle broke Hyunwoo out of his reverie, he glared into the stands but trying to identify the source without his glasses was pointless, he looked over at Hoseok and decided he could take a wild guess based on the colour Hoseok’s ears were turning. As they moved closer and the canopy blocked out the sun Hyunwoo could see Kihyun and Hyungwon sitting in the stands smiling down at them. “Wolf whistling? Really?” Hyunwoo complained, “We’re men not meat!” he added even though Kihyun was already beetroot and staring at his feet awkwardly. “He didn’t know how else to get your attention” Hyungwon said smiling cheekily up at his friends, he was sitting back with his legs crossed, all smiles and cheeriness, how fucking dare he Hyunwoo thought. “Not your attention!” Kihyun protested loudly waving his hands in dismissal, “ _Hoseoks!_ ” Kihyun snapped and Hoseok stared up at him confused, scowling slightly.

“I wanted to apologise on behalf of my best friend, he’s so crazy about you he’s actually too _scared_ to text you, crazy right!” Kihyun’s voice was cut off as Hyungwon suddenly slapped his hand over Kihyun’s mouth silencing him quickly. He looked Hoseok in the eyes giggling nervously and Hyunwoo watched as his scowl softened and his eyes began to twinkle lovingly. “Ah…” Hyungwon stuttered shyly, “Sorry” he said his face burning beetroot “For everything” he added grimacing as he pulled away from Kihyun who had, based on the way he was rubbing his palm against his sleeve, licked his hand.

“Don’t be” Hoseok said sweetly, melting under Hyungwon’s gaze despite there being three rows of seats between them, “Just text him already” Hyunwoo added and both boys stared at him in shock both tinged pink as Hyungwon nodded slowly, “I will” he said causing Hoseok to smile so widely Hyunwoo was worried his face would break in half. “I’ll make sure he does” Kihyun added, he had shifted so he could loop his hands around his friend’s waist holding him steady whilst he flirted with Hoseok, but his words were aimed at Hyunwoo as he gazed down at him guilty. Hyunwoo turned away staring across the field at the football practice that had just began, “You better” Hoseok teased before linking their arms and dragging Hyunwoo away.

**************

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

15:12

 _Weasel:_ Thank you

 _Hyunwoo:_ Why are you thanking me? I didn’t do anything

 _Weasel:_ Thank you for giving me another chance

 _Weasel:_ I’m sorry Hoseok was hurt, that was never my intention.

 _Weasel:_ Turtles an anxious being, he has been freaking out all week just at the mention of Hoseok’s name cause he was so nervous

 _Weasel:_ I think seeing you two out in the wild, ‘by accident’ really helped calm him so thank you cause even when I was an ass and didn’t make time to respond you didn’t give up

 _Hyunwoo:_ I didn’t give up on Hoseok, I lost faith in our alliance days ago

 _Weasel:_ Oh…

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Hyunwoo jumped out his skin as Hoseok appeared in the door way, freshly showered and smelling like cinnamon and brown sugar as he often did. “Who you texting?” Hoseok teased playfully his spirits lifted considerably after seeing Hyungwon, “Weasel text me to say Hyungwon is practically dying, he really likes you” Hyunwoo said with a cheeky smile just as Hoseok’s phone bleeped and all thoughts of Kihyun dissipated as Hoseok danced around the room clutching his phone to his chest as he screamed excitedly. “He text you?” Hyunwoo guessed grinning broadly as Hoseok flopped back onto the sofa, “He text me” he said back breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyunwoo successfully managed to avoid Kihyun for at least a week, he knew he should be more forgiving, he knew Kihyun couldn’t control Hyungwon’s actions but still there was a protective fire burning in his heart and he refused to forgive the weasel just yet. After the first two days of him actively ignoring and walking away from Kihyun, it seemed the younger had got the hint that Hyunwoo was mad and stopped texting, on more than one occasion he actually fled at the sight of Hyunwoo, which Hyunwoo found amusing.

It had been going well, until one day Jooheon slunk down in the chair beside him. Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow suspiciously but refused to budge an inch staring down at his notes, making the atmosphere between the two awkward and tense. Jooheon sat silently, staring at Hyunwoo with large sweet eyes, filled with hope, and slowly but surely they were breaking Hyunwoo’s resolve as the clocked ticked on. Nearly ten minutes had passed when Hyunwoo caved turning to face the boy who grinned brightly revealing those cute dimples again. “What?” Hyunwoo asked, attempting to mask his emotions and keep his face unreadable, Jooheon just grinned back oblivious, or immune to the cold vibes Hyunwoo had worked so hard to give off. “Here” Jooheon said, inconspicuously shoving a note over the table as if he was some kind of, bad, spy. “Bye” he added and just like that he was gone leaving Hyunwoo shocked and flustered as he glared down at the folded piece of paper, his name was delicately written across the front with a little heart beside it causing him to shudder.

He flicked it open half-heartedly with a sigh, he was in the same English class as Weasel, who was a meticulous and smart student, he recognised his writing instantly. He let out the deep breath he didn’t realise he was holding in and began reading, his eyes feasting on the words hungrily.

 _Hyunwoo_ ❤

_Hyungwon has gotten into Crash Landing On You, maybe if Hoseok has seen it they’ll have something to actually talk about_

_ALSO They’ve not actually seen each other except for class since last time we saw each other… need to work on that._

_Maybe we need a new plan?_

_Yours, Kihyun_

Hyunwoo folded the paper back over with a huff, what did he think he was doing? Acting like nothing happened and they could just continue with the ‘alliance’ as if he was a trustworthy, decent person. Hyunwoo let out a pfft sound as he tore the paper in half shoving it into his pocket as he returned to his notes, trying to ignore the painful jabbing in his chest. He felt like a traitor, if he didn’t go along with any of the plans then he’d be letting Hoseok down right? He thought as his mind wandered far away from statistics for the hundredth time in the last hour. With that he decided to try again, flinging his bag over his shoulder and storming out of the library.

***************

He wandered into the common room trying to look casual as he wrinkled his nose, it was far too chaotic in here, huddles of people everywhere making noise and it smelled like old cheese. The blinds had been pulled closed and there was a small group in a dark corner spread out over chairs and cushions watching some kind of k-drama intently. Hyunwoo’s eyes searched the room closely, he knew they hung out here often, but it was so packed he couldn’t identify the weasel in the sea of bodies. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned on his heel, having a change of heart when he felt a tug on his bag strap. He spun round suddenly coming face to face with the person he was looking for.

Kihyun beamed up at him brightly, his hair was pushed back revealing his forehead and something sparkly shone from his ears, I didn’t know he had his ears pierced Hyunwoo thought shaking the notion away quickly, why did it matter? “Uhhh” Hyunwoo stumbled over his words, his throat suddenly tight. He had expected to feel undying hatred, anger and sadness when he saw the smallers face again but instead it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, a feeling he refused to explore as he boarded it away in the back of his brain. Something dramatic and heart breaking obviously happened in the drama as several students began wailing and screaming at the screen, some waving their arms angrily, some holding each other. “Shall we go somewhere quieter?” Kihyun asked with a bright smile, although his tone was almost pleading as he hitched up a perfectly manicured eyebrow, “Sure” Hyunwoo responded, trying not to choke on his own tongue.

He followed Kihyun out into the gardens, the ground was still glistening slightly from the recent rain and he watched as Kihyun eagerly leapt forward tapping the edge of a puddle gently with his foot causing little ripples to flow across the surface. “So what was that note about?” Hyunwoo asked, breaking Kihyun out of his reverie and dropkicking him back into reality with his bluntness, his foot slammed down into the puddle causing muddy water droplets to litter his blue jeans. “Well… they still need our help” Kihyun said without raising his head, staring down at his foot as if it had just betrayed him, “Do they?” Hyunwoo said raising an eyebrow as he put his hands in his coat pockets with a shrug, it may be April but there was still a cold chill in the air.

“They text every so often, but it’s not daily and it doesn’t seem to be about… well… anything” Kihyun responded brushing at his trouser leg awkwardly, they both knew that wasn’t going to make them anymore dry but Hyunwoo decided to bite his tongue. “but they like each other?” Hyunwoo said once more, his voice still flat and disinterested, as far as he was concerned his part in this was done and he didn’t want to suffer anymore. “They like the _look_ of each other” Kihyun clarified leaning back against the wall opposite, putting his foot up as if he was some kind of model, Hyunwoo scoffed at his pose, “Ok and?” He said unhelpfully once more, his heart dancing gleefully as Kihyun finally broke, the irritation flashing across his face momentarily.

“So what are we going to do when they find out they are polar opposites and break each other’s hearts? Hyungwon loves sleep, Hoseok works out diligently every day, Hyungwon watches dramas and I don’t even know what Hoseok is into” Kihyun said, flapping his arms in exasperation as he let out a hefty sigh, it was obvious this had been playing on his mind for a while and this was the first time he had been able to voice his fears and concerns. “Then that happens” Hyunwoo responded, this time he wasn’t be a dick for the satisfaction of Kihyun’s reaction he was being honest. “Hoseok doesn’t need to change or pretend to be someone he isn’t, if they don’t like each other beyond looks they won’t stay together” Hyunwoo said with a nonchalant shrug as Kihyun chewed his lip anxiously, a sadness flickering deep within his large brown eyes.

“Yeah I guess you’re right” he admitted, dropping his head as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. “I hadn’t really thought of it like that” he said his voice cracking a little as he spoke, “I just don’t want Hyungwon to get hurt” he added as if that explained anything. “He still needs to live” Hyunwoo retorted, “he won’t grow as a person if you coddle him” he scolded a small smile playing at his lips, “Oh and you don’t coddle Hoseok then do you?!” Kihyun snapped back, finally the anger apparent on his face as he glared into Hyunwoo’s eyes. “Nope” Hyunwoo teased ignoring the way Kihyun crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “You do” Kihyun spat back sassily and much to Kihyun’s surprise Hyunwoo grinned back cheekily, “Do you have any evidence?” he said leaning forward to tap Kihyun on the nose warranting a small gasp from the other. Kihyun pouted sweetly as he stuck his bottom lip out, sulking at his loss. “Ew, you’re not cute enough to do that stop” Hyunwoo complained, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he covered Kihyun’s face with his large hands.

“Hey!” Kihyun mumbled as he frantically attempted to shove Hyunwoo away, his face red and his eyes sharp and fox like as he shot daggers at Hyunwoo. “I am _cute_ ” Kihyun whined and Hyunwoo stared at him appalled, “I don’t know whose lying to you…” Hyunwoo started but Kihyun cut him off quickly, “My boyfriend isn’t a liar!” Kihyun exclaimed, his face was reddening, and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. This pulled the response he wanted as Hyunwoo froze, staring down at him with large confused eyes. _Boyfriend? What boyfriend?_ He questioned internally not daring to show any interest in Kihyun verbally. “Sure….” Hyunwoo drawled sarcastically instead ruffling the youngers hair playfully as he stepped back, “So the plan is to get Hoseok and Hyungwon to hang out?” he asked changing the subject entirely ignoring the curiosity gnawing inside.

“Yeah… but I don’t have anything yet, I’ll text you when I do, if you’ll actually respond that is” Kihyun said his voice dripping with resentment as Hyunwoo smiled wider, “was just giving you a taste of your own medicine” he guffawed as Kihyun shook his head, his mouth a tight line. Kihyun shoved past walking away without making eye contact with Hyunwoo at all. He stood for a moment staring at the wall where Kihyun had just been before chuckling to himself, Kihyun was just too easy to wind up he thought before the cold breeze began nipping at his cheeks forcing him back inside.

**************

“Where have you been?” Hoseok asked accusingly as Hyunwoo dropped down silently into the chair beside him rubbing at his numb face as he tried to warm up. “Dealing with some stuff” he muttered back barely registering Minhyuk smiling brightly from the other side of the table. He tilted his head to the side sweetly, eyes glistening with mischief as he grinned, “All good now?” Minhyuk asked cheekily and Hoseok stared between the two of them confused, his eyes growing large with curiosity. “What am I being left out of?” Hoseok demanded in hushed tones, eyeing the librarian’s desk cautiously, “Nothing” Hyunwoo said flatly dragging a couple of heavy books out of his bag and dropping them onto the table with a thud.

“I thought you didn’t lie” Hoseok sulked with a huff, “I’m not lying!” Hyunwoo snapped growing increasingly agitated, “I was talking to weasel, happy?” Hyunwoo said, blanking Minhyuk entirely as he stared Hoseok in the eyes. “Why?” Hoseok mouthed, his cheeks turning scarlet at Hyunwoo’s confession, “Cause he was worried, he thinks you two are hopeless at this _flirting_ thing and wanted my input” Hyunwoo said with a shrug ignoring the flicker of pain that crossed Hoseok’s face. There was an uncomfortable silence as Hoseok dropped his head guiltily, Minhyuk cleared his throat in an attempt to break up the awkward silence as he returned to his book and Hyunwoo sighed as he flipped open his book and began scribbling notes furiously.

“We are” Hoseok muttered after some time, so quietly Hyunwoo almost missed it. “You are what?” Minhyuk asked, his voice calm and soothing as he reached over the table taking Hoseok’s large hand in his own. “Hopeless” Hoseok said with a sigh as Hyunwoo put down the pen, “No you’re not, you’re just nervous” Hyunwoo consoled with a smile as Minhyuk nodded making little humming sounds in agreement. “We barely see each other, and we barely talk… I don’t know him” Hoseok wailed as quietly as he could and Hyunwoo let out a loud sigh, “That’s the point!” he whined back as Hoseok stared up at him with astonished eyes, “You’re getting to know one another, that stuff takes time, months of talking, dates all that stuff stop pressuring yourself” Hyunwoo explained and Hoseok broke into a shaky smile. “I hate to agree but he is right” Minhyuk cooed resting his head onto Hoseok’s shoulder sweetly. “You’re going to be fine” Hyunwoo said finally, “I just know it” he smiled knowingly.

*******************

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

16:17

 _Hyunwoo:_ Hey, any thoughts on that plan?

 _Weasel:_ still none, you?

 _Hyunwoo:_ I might just have something, you free?

 _Weasel:_ Yeah see you at the common room

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The common room was much quieter now, the blinds had been opened and the setting sun was casting pink and orange hues across the white floor. Hyunwoo got comfortable in a plush grey chair that was so wide and deep it practically swallowed him whole, he let his eyes flutter shut for a moment as he appreciated the low hum of life around him creating a soothing white noise. “Wake up sleeping beauty” Kihyun teased, his palm colliding with Hyunwoo’s head jerking it back upright as his eyes sprung open, “You took your time” he muttered back, taking any and every opportunity to blame Kihyun was his superpower.

“It’s not my fault you’re like eighty at heart” Kihyun spat back as he sat down gracefully, always that air of superiority Hyunwoo thought as he bit back his next remark. “So our friends” Hyunwoo began, “Hoseok is really stressing, he liked Hyungwon and he feels like he barely knows him, but he doesn’t want to rush things either, you know?” Hyunwoo stated, talking with his hands as he squinted out the window. Kihyun nodded half-heartedly barely looking up from his phone, “Am I interrupting something?” Hyunwoo said as his bit his lip trying to keep his attitude in check for Hoseok’s sake, screaming at Kihyun now helped no-one. “Uhhh no-” Kihyun said hastily shoving his phone back into his pocket as his cheeks burned red, Hyunwoo felt an odd stabbing sensation in his chest. “We can do this another time, it’s not urgent” Hyunwoo stated moving slightly, he tried to keep a soft expression as he leant forward with his elbows on his knees.

“No, no, I said I was free, and I am” Kihyun said waving Hyunwoo off with a small smile but it was tinged with sadness, “Are you sure?” Hyunwoo asked before his brain could kick in and stop him, he sounded so caring Kihyun was going to get the wrong impression if he didn’t shut his stupid mouth soon. “Our friends” Kihyun reiterated, ignoring Hyunwoo’s moment of weakness completely, he let out a happy sigh as he felt the awkward tension between them dissipate. “Hoseok goes to the same coffee shop after training, practically every morning, around 10 if he doesn’t have classes. His friend Changkyun works there” Hyunwoo said with a smile as Kihyun nodded, playing with the skin on his bottom lip distractedly. “Yeah that could work… the one that’s like just down the road to the left?” Kihyun queried and Hyunwoo nodded back as Kihyun broke out into a big smile “that’s where Jooheon works!” he said eagerly leaning forward as the excitement got the better of him.

“It is?” Hyunwoo said scrunching his face up as he recalled the sweet-faced boy with the dimples, “This is perfect, I can introduce him because of Jooheon instead of Hoseok and he won’t suspect a thing” Kihyun said as he sat back looking dumbfounded. “I have my uses” Hyunwoo teased back, “so text me if you think of anything else.. oh and Hoseok loves K-dramas… he has already finished Crash Landing On You, you’d already know that if you paid attention instead of checking me out” he added with a wink leaving Kihyun red faced with his mouth agape as he sauntered out of the common room without another word. He scuttled off down the hallway, begging every higher power to stop his cheeks from burning. Why did he do that? why oh why... he pondered as the image of Kihyun’s bright smile and dazzling crescent moon eyes etched itself into his brain. Why was he reacting like this? He muttered curses at himself as he stalked back to his dorm.

***************

His anxiety managed to twist his thoughts pretty quickly and he had somehow become irrationally angry at Kihyun for having a dazzling smile, infectious laughter and beautiful eyes. Damn that little weasel, Hyunwoo thought as he groaned loudly into his pillow. Thankfully, the news that Hyungwon had been watching the same drama as Hoseok was enough and he didn’t push for any more information as Hoseok threw himself out the door for a second workout to calm his nerves. Which left Hyunwoo alone in the dorm to stew in his own misery as he lied in bed doing mental acrobatics, trying to decipher the complex puzzle that was his new found relationship with the Weasel.

One half of him kept dragging up the pain and hurt he had previously buried, hissing in his ear to remind him that it was Kihyun’s fault he suffered but the other half kept replaying the image of Kihyun’s moment of pure happiness and the way it made Hyunwoo’s heart flutter, he truly cared for Hyungwon and wanted the best for him, he was jumping through hoops in secret just to comfort him without gaining anything himself. That was the definition of a good friend, Hyunwoo was sure of that because it’s exactly what he was doing for Hoseok. How can a horrible person be such a wonderful friend?

Hyunwoo was raised to believe that people aren’t just fundamentally good or bad, there’s this odd grey zone in the middle because bad people can make good decisions and good people can make bad decisions, people can grow and change if they truly want to and for that reason he should forgive Kihyun, drop the irritating big brother act, right?

No! He screamed at himself internally, letting out a low guttural groan into his pillow as he squeezed his eyes shut begging for sleep to rescue him from this painful debate. Just because he COULD change doesn’t mean he has CHANGED and just because he has changed, doesn’t mean Hyunwoo has to forgive him, oh this is hopeless he thought. He let out a whine as Hoseok entered flicking the bright light on, Hyunwoo grunted dragging the blanket up over his head as he finally fell asleep.

**************

“So?” Hyunwoo whispered, looking between Minhyuk and Kihyun hopefully. “Oh come on, how’d it go?” He whined a little too loudly after causing them both to shush him angrily, “He came in said hello, got his coffee, fucked about with Changkyun and _left!_ ” Minhyuk complained, crossing his arms sulkily. “He had just finished a workout” Kihyun reasoned, cocking his head to the side in thought, “Not exactly the best time for an impromptu coffee date when you are all sweaty is it?” Kihyun said finally as he stared across the hall where Hoseok was chatting animatedly with Jooheon and Changkyun. “Is dating always this difficult?” Hyunwoo asked with a sigh as he leant back closing his eyes, “Yeah” Minhyuk agreed with a small nod, “Thank god I’m single” Hyunwoo groaned, smacking his palms into his face as Minhyuk giggled brightly. “You make it sound like its your choice” he snorted, teasing the eldest was his favourite pastime, “It is” Hyunwoo scolded, jabbing his friend in the ribs as he scowled down at him, Kihyun just seemed to be observing them quietly.

Hoseok cleared his throat gaining Hyunwoo’s attention as he put Minhyuk back on his feet, letting him live another day. “What’s up?” Hyunwoo grinned at him, trying to ignore the awkward tug in his heart that made him want to look at Kihyun, “Nothing” Hoseok grinned cheekily, his voice light and playful. “So are you guys going to Jisung’s party Friday night?” Jooheon asked excitedly exchanging knowing looks with Changkyun who smiled wolfishly back, “Yesss” Minhyuk screeched, “I’m so excited I already know what I’m going to wear, oh god I hope Junmyeon _looks_ at me” he gushed hopping up and down on the spot. “Depends on timings” Hyunwoo said with a shrug the polar opposite of Minhyuk’s reaction, “and you?” Jooheon asked his eyes falling on Kihyun who until that moment had done a great job at being invisible. He jerked his head up suddenly, his phone hanging lamely in his hands as he stared at them all, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. “I think I might drag Hyungwon out, it’s been too long since we went to a party” he said smiling broadly as the other four began chanting and laughing, hyping him up instantly. Hyunwoo was shocked to see Hoseok joining in, his smile genuine as he laughed heartily.

“You alright?” Hoseok asked as Hyunwoo zoned out for the umpteenth time in the last hour, “Yeah I didn’t sleep well” he explained, it was the truth, but he wasn’t willing to discuss anything further. “You seemed… comfortable today” Hoseok added, staring at the wall as if not seeing Hyunwoo’s reaction made it easier to talk honestly. “Well… I didn’t realise we had to many friends in common with Weasel and if you start dating Hyungwon we’ll be seeing more of him so…” Hyunwoo said with a shrug, for some reason that didn’t sound like the worse thing on earth but if you’d asked him a month ago he would have told you he’d rather be kicked in the balls than talk to Kihyun. “So you’ve forgiven him?” Hoseok said his tone tentative as he finally turned, his large soft eyes staring at Hyunwoo in shock. “Not yet” he mused chewing on his pen absentmindedly as he shrugged, “Don’t worry I’ll talk to you about any decision I may make” he added with a tight smile as Hoseok finally let out the breath he had been holding in. “You know you’re my best friend right?” he said, his hand finding Hyunwoo’s knee under the table and giving it a squeeze, “I want you to be happy too” he said as Hyunwoo shoved his hand away. “Stop fondling me under the desk it looks dodgy!” he hissed through a chuckle as Hoseok waggled his eyebrows suggestively, giggling back.

********************

Friday night came around quicker than expected, the stress of multiple essays and an unexpected business test had sent Hyunwoo into a whirlwind of studying barely having time to grunt at his friends and ignoring every text from Kihyun. It was only eight, but the volume of the music had already began creeping up and Hyunwoo could hear voices out in the hall as he rubbed a towel through his wet hair. Hoseok was stood styling his hair in tight black jeans and a blue shirt, Hyunwoo smacked his ass playfully as he passed “You should have worn the red” he commented ignoring Hoseok’s irritated whines as he tugged at his shirt, considering his options for a moment.

“Minhyuk said red was intimidating, I need to wear blue to look chill and welcoming” Hoseok explained in a small voice as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, “Your body alone is intimidating” Hyunwoo guffawed, “I thought red was sexy anyway?” he added as an afterthought as Hoseok scoffed loudly. “I think I’ll listen to the fashion major” Hoseok said rolling his eyes, although he did pause to stare at the red shirt that was splayed out on his bed. “Are you coming or not?” Hoseok asked changing the subject completely as Hyunwoo chewed on his lower lip deep in thought, “Yeah I suppose” he said finally dragging a pair of blue jeans up over his thighs. “You should wear the red” Hoseok said with a wink as Hyunwoo glared back at him dumbfounded, “So it’s fine for me to look intimidating?” he said with a shake of his head as he shoved past Hoseok, refusing to search for or decipher any hidden meanings in what Hoseok had said as he dragged a black shirt out of their joint wardrobe. “Your face alone is intimidating” Hoseok retorted, mimicking Hyunwoo’s voice childishly as he grinned back at him. Hyunwoo stuck his tongue out, dropping down to the same level of immaturity as he buttoned up the shirt, “You ready?” He asked and Hoseok nodded “Now we wait for Minhyuk to arrive” he smiled sweetly as Hyunwoo sat back on the bed half anxious half excited and desperate for a drink to unwind as he shifted uncomfortably.

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked curiously, “You look constipated” he said with a giggle as he sat down opposite Hyunwoo eyes searching for an answer. “I don’t know, the more comfortable I get around weasel the more panicky I feel about getting friendly with him” he explained with a sigh, it was useless hiding anything from Hoseok. “You don’t have to forgive him you know that right? Even if I date Hyungwon, Weasel was still an ass” he soothed throwing his arm around Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he sunk down onto the bed beside him. As if on cue there was a rhythmic banging on the door, specifically to the tune of super Mario announcing Minhyuk’s arrival. Hoseok sloped off to open the door leaving Hyunwoo to recuperate as he smiled brightly at Minhyuk, he looked gorgeous as always blonde hair swept back off his face and dark smoky eyeliner making his eyes look almost cat like. His look was completed with a tinge of pink on his lips, he was dressed down in a plain white shirt with a tight-fitting denim jacket over the top, adorned with iridescent beads and a gold trim.

“You’re wearing that?” Minhyuk said with a sigh as his eyes fell on Hyunwoo, tutting and shaking his head. “I’m wearing the exact same thing as Hoseok in a different colour!” Hyunwoo argued, waving to himself dramatically as Minhyuk continued to judge him. “You have a different body to Hoseok!” he whined, running his hands through his perfectly styled hair leaving it standing on edge. “You go ahead with the others, I’ll fix Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk said with a slight giggle as he practically forced Hoseok out the room.

“I don’t need fixing!” Hyunwoo protested but stood up tall all the same as Minhyuk looked him up and down, “It’s not _fixing_ per se” He said with a devilish grin as he turned on his heel and began searching through the wardrobe, “Call it a social experiment if you will” he called as different items of clothing pooled around his feet. “Now I’m an experiment?” Hyunwoo huffed but stood still, not wanting to provoke Minhyuk who was clearly already a little tipsy from the way he was swaying. “A sexy experiment” he said leaning back and giving Hyunwoo a smouldering stare around the wardrobe door, “Aha!” he shrieked obviously finding whatever it was he was looking for as he stepped back with an armful of fabric. “Let’s get to work!” he said with a wink retrieving a small backpack from behind the door, Hyunwoo gulped helpless and completely under Minhyuk’s control wasn’t within in his comfort zone.

“I knew Hoseok owned these!” he beamed throwing some leather looking trousers at Hyunwoo who stared back blankly, “They’ll be comfy put them on!” Minhyuk said, encouraging him with a little wave of his hand when Hyunwoo still didn’t move. “At least turn around!” he croaked causing Minhyuk to giggle sardonically, “I’m not the one that’s interested!” he teased but respected Hyunwoo’s privacy all the same turning around and covering his eyes with his hands. Hyunwoo shrugged the tight trousers on, they were comfortable just like Minhyuk said but hugged the curves of his muscular thighs displaying a lot more than he had intended, “Ok…” he said shakily and Minhyuk turned instantly squealing in delight, “perfection!” he said making a chef’s kiss motion before thrusting a sweater forward. Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow, how was a brown and blue plaid grandad jumper better than a shirt? The question seemed to linger unspoken in the air until Minhyuk sighed, “just put it on!” he demanded and Hyunwoo wasn’t one to put up a fight as he shrugged the shirt off over his head and tugged the sweater on instead.

“Now wha-” the words got caught in Hyunwoo’s throat as Minhyuk stepped forward brandishing a large silver pair of scissors and niftily got to work, he cut a large deep V out the front exposing a sliver of Hyunwoo’s toned chest. “I’ll stitch it up nicely another time!” he said thoughtlessly dropping them back into his back and dragging out a small pouch that seemed to be full of makeup, “No…no” Hyunwoo warned one finger outstretched as Minhyuk grinned back at him devilishly, “Oh come on pleaaaaassse!” Minhyuk begged making his voice shrill and whiny and he jutted out his bottom lip staring up at Hyunwoo eyes wide. “No” Hyunwoo reiterated but for Minhyuk this was only stage one, he sunk down next to Hyunwoo still clutching the makeup in his other hand. “Just the tiniest bit come on!” he begged as he curled his long fingers around Hyunwoo’s bicep. “Oh fine!” he resigned, knowing he was going to regret this as Minhyuk hopped up excitedly demanding he closed his eyes.

“done! Ta-da!” Minhyuk shrieked with excitement as Hyunwoo stared at himself in the mirror, he looked completely different yet the same somehow. The tight trousers and loose sweater actually complimented his body shape well and there was a slight smudge of black eyeliner making his eyes look more accented and defined. His cheekbones glowed golden as he turned his head watching the light reflect and his lips were ever so slightly shiny as he rubbed his lips together enjoying the taste of the sticky gloss. “You are my proudest work” Minhyuk practically sobbed draping himself around Hyunwoo, “Let’s go get wasted!” he cheered and Hyunwoo grinned back, finally.


	4. Chapter 4

They stumbled into the hallway, Hyunwoo holding up a swaying Minhyuk. There was an assault of sound and smells as you walked further up the corridor, the music was booming around them, the bass making the floor and walls vibrate. People’s shrieks and shouts came from all directions and there was an odd mixture of sweat, perfume and alcohol filling the air. There were flashes of red and green as laser lights flickered on and off, light filtering out into the hallway illuminating hordes of students that had gathered, some dancing, some already passed out slumped against the walls.

Minhyuk linked his arm with Hyunwoo grinning up at him giddily as he dragged him through a clump of people that were dancing and screaming the lyrics to a new song, glow sticks held up in the air and drinks being sloshed and spilt everywhere. Hyunwoo broke away from Minhyuk as he ducked under someone’s arm and flinched to the side, narrowly avoiding a waterfall of beer that was now hitting the carpet. He stared across at Minhyuk who was practically skipping at this point as he weaved around people with ease, smiling brightly. Hyunwoo almost thought he saw a sparkly aura around him, as if he were secretly fae but he blinked rapidly ignoring the thought as he rushed to follow struggling to keep up with his nimble friend.

Minhyuk turned out of sight and Hyunwoo found himself crashing to a halt, standing alone in the middle of a busy corridor suddenly hyper aware of his appearance as several girls giggled and pointed. Someone grasped his forearm firmly, dragging him into a nearby dorm and he followed blindly desperate to escape the judging, predatory gaze of the female students. “Thanks Min” he muttered as the grip on his arm loosened, he looked up blinking wildly as his eyes readjusted to the brightness in the room. Minhyuk was wrapped around Hoseok the other side of the room, he stared at him blankly and then jumped back in shock, holding his wrist as if the skin were burning as he glared at the shorter boy in disgust. Kihyun grinned back at him warmly, “Hi” he slurred exposing pearly pointed teeth and a little pink tongue that poked out the edge of his mouth.

Hyunwoo’s mouth went dry. Kihyun’s hair was pushed back, his eyelids glittered with shades of pink and gold as he fluttered his eyelids sweetly and his lips sparkled as he spoke, he actually looked kind of _attractive_. Hyunwoo couldn’t help it, as Kihyun turned to yell something across at the others his eyes naturally fell down pausing on the thin black choker that was sitting on Kihyun’s neck, there was a small pendant sitting on his clavicle but Hyunwoo couldn’t make out what it was and didn’t dare let his eyes linger on the younger boy too long. He peeled his eyes away waving half-heartedly at Hoseok who was staring at him with his mouth wide open in shock and one eyebrow hitched up.

“I’m seriously impressed Min!” Hoseok yelled wrapping himself around the smaller boy and planting sloppy kisses on the top of his head whilst Minhyuk screamed in protest. Hyunwoo let out a small chuckle before meandering around them to a table at the back filled with paper cups and a wide array of bottles, “You look good” Hoseok teased with a wink as he pinched at Hyunwoo’s sides playfully. “Yeah… thanks” Hyunwoo murmured back still not fully understanding why _he_ needed to look good, it was Hoseok that was trying to get a date not him. Hyunwoo poured something that smelt strong and sweet into an empty cup swishing it around quickly before taking a large glug, downing it in one.

“Slow down tiger!” Jooheon grinned as he poured his own drink, a fruity smelling thing that came out of a large blue and red bottle. “Want some?” Jooheon offered and Hyunwoo nodded eagerly, “Minhyuk put make up on me, I need to drink enough to forget” he said with a nervous laugh as Jooheon patted him on the shoulder gently. “We’ve all been there man” he said with a grin as he shook his head, “It’s impossible to say no to Min” he added a moment after as Changkyun sidled up beside them a drink in hand. “You can say no to Min buuttt he’ll just blackmail you until he gets what he wants” Changkyun added unhelpfully, the three mused over this sharing knowing looks as the other four danced wildly the other side of the room. “Exactly… and tonight he wanted to experiment on me” Hyunwoo grimaced gesturing to his whole appearance as he wiggled mimicking Minhyuk’s dance moves causing the other two to laugh hysterically.

Hoseok appeared with grabby hands, that reminded Hyunwoo of a toddler as he intertwined his fingers with his best friends and allowed himself to be dragged onto the makeshift dancefloor. He felt his worries ebb away as he moved his body to the rhythm, dance was one thing he loved. He understood dance, he knew how to dance and what looked good, how he danced and what he danced too was always in his control and it was anchor when he felt like he was floating away with exam stress. Hoseok being the best friend he had, always stayed up to dance beside him, nailing the moves almost effortlessly in a way that always made Hyunwoo envious but proud and this was no different as they glided past each other moving with grace and fluidity whilst their friends hyped them up.

*****************

The music only seemed to get louder as Hyunwoo stumbled back towards the table downing another drink, he had proudly spun Hoseok int Hyungwon leaving them awkwardly two-stepping together so he could resume his plan of sitting in a corner and getting drunk. He plopped down onto the floor beside Minhyuk sipping something bitter that burnt his throat, letting their voices fade out into a dull buzzing around him. “Wanna play?” Minhyuk asked nudging him as Hyungwon and Hoseok stumbled towards them, red faced and hands intertwined, “What we doing?” Hyungwon queried, a manicured brow raised as he sat cross legged crushed between the others. Hyunwoo shrugged, his vision starting to get hazy as Kihyun came crashing down beside him, steading himself on his shoulder “Got it” he said with a hiccup as he proudly dropped an empty bottle into the middle of the circle. “What did you do down it yourself?!” Hyungwon shrieked, his voice dripping with concern as Kihyun grinned excitedly, “Yup” he said his head held high.

“Let’s begin!” Minhyuk said, his eyes fierce and determined, something about his tone made Hyunwoo wish he were sober as goosebumps erupted all over his arms and a shiver ran down his spine. Minhyuk flicked his wrist, spinning the bottle expertly, Hyunwoo felt his stomach flip as he struggled to focus, the bottle finally slowed, edging forward sluggishly before landing on Changkyun. There was a chorus of ‘ooh’s’ that made Hyunwoo feel thirteen again before Minhyuk crossed his arms sassily and asked the million-dollar question, “Truth or dare?” he said his voice dripping with anticipation as Changkyun seemed to ponder his options for a moment, neither were safe when Minhyuk was the game master.

“Truth” Changkyun said finally, flashing a lethal smile as Minhyuk rubbed his chin thoughtfully, they both seemed to be plotting against each other in that moment and Hyunwoo felt his eyes wander around the group. Jooheon was staring at Changkyun wistfully and it crossed Hyunwoo’s mind to ask him if he had ever noticed that at a later date when he was distracted by Hyungwon’s eyes, glistening in the darkness as he grinned at Hoseok, his face a perfect picture of infatuation. Hyunwoo’s elbow betrayed him, springing out to collide with the younger boy beside him before his brain could catch up, “What?” Kihyun hissed his brow scrunched up in discomfort as he glared at Hyunwoo, he pointed towards their friends with his chin beaming happily and Kihyun seemed to have caught his drift as his eyes landed on his best friend. He grinned up at Hyunwoo, exposing perfect little white teeth, “Finally” he whispered, leaning in a little too closer and smelling a little too good.

As quickly as he entered Hyunwoo’s personal bubble he had pulled away just in time for Minhyuk to smack the floor as an idea struck him. “Do you have a crush on someone in this room?” he asked, his tongue clamped between his teeth in concentration. Changkyun chewed his bottom lip for a moment as he shifted up onto his knees, seemingly scanning the room for a moment as he dropped back onto his heels, “Yes” he said with a small smirk causing Minhyuk to scream with excitement, “Who! Who! Who!” he begged as Hyungwon looked away from Hoseok for the first time, “You do?” he asked looking to Kihyun for confirmation, but he just shrugged equally confused by the sudden confession. “You only get one question!” Changkyun giggled as he waggled his finger at Minhyuk before leaning down and casually spinning the bottle once more. Everyone watched it with bated breath, as it spun round and round before landing on Hoseok and Minhyuk rubbed his hands together excitedly, “So… Hoseok… oh my sweet summer child, truth… or dare?” he asked with an evil glint in his eye.

“Dare!” Hoseok said flatly, puffing his chest out as he stared Minhyuk down. “You aren’t getting any blackmail material out of me” he said finally crossing his large arms as Minhyuk smiled devilishly. “Like I’d blackmail you… you’re my favourite” he teased with a wink and Hyunwoo had to stifle a chuckle as Hyungwon’s face soured instantly. “I dare you to take your shirt off, do a lap of the hall and come back” Minhyuk demanded and the others agreed almost instantly. Soon after there were six of them chanting and whooping as Hoseok dramatically ripped the shirt, sending buttons flying across the room before disappearing out of the doorway. “He’s nuts” Kihyun said still grinning as he looked over at Hyungwon, “but you seem to be getting along” he added with a playful wink as Hyungwon turned scarlet.

In record time, Hoseok had re-entered splashes of glow in the dark paint splattered all over his body. “What the fuck” Hyunwoo gasped as Hoseok beamed down at him, “Paint fight outside” he grinned as he plopped down beside Hyungwon casually throwing his arm around his shoulders. “Spin it” Kihyun whined as Hoseok rushed forward and then once again the brown glass bottle spun round and round falling on Minhyuk. “A-ha!” Hyunwoo screamed excitedly, payback time. “Dare” Minhyuk spat back, a smug smirk on his face as he shrugged nonchalantly, “Ring your crush right now, in front of everyone!” Hyunwoo demanded pleased with himself for coming up with a severe punishment. “I don’t have his number! Do I look like a saesang to you?!” Minhyuk yelled back offended, clutching his phone between his hands, “Oh yeah Minnie just stalks the trainee online” Jooheon added rolling his eyes as they all giggled furiously.

“Pick something else!” Minhyuk demanded, his cheeks puffed out as he sulked. Hoseok appeared beside him tapping him with a cup, Hyunwoo watched him almost playing mother as he handed everyone a fresh drink. Hyunwoo took a sniff of the odd coloured concoction feeling his stomach turn instantly as he turned his attention back to Minhyuk, “You have to do the dare or take a truth” he said with a shrug. “Son Hyunwoo…you… evil mastermind” Minhyuk whined as he took a large gulp of his way too strong mixed drink and scrunched his face up in disgust, “Hoseok what’s in this? are you trying to kill me?” he complained rubbing his tongue on his sleeve. “Won made them” Hoseok said with a shrug a knowing grin, Kihyun giggled like a mad man, “Then we’re all fucked!” he announced before downing his cup and placing it upside down in the middle of the circle. Some drinking rituals are just innate Hyunwoo realised as they all collectively followed Kihyun’s lead downing their drinks and smacking the cup down in front of them, everyone shuddered at the taste of the strong alcohol before regaining their composure much to Hyungwon’s delight.

“So Min?” Kihyun asked, a flare of something mischievous glistening in his brown eyes as he leant forward eagerly. “Fine, truth” he sulked jutting out his bottom lip, the other five exploded into life all arguing over each other until Kihyun cleared his throat suddenly, silencing them all. “I finished my drink first, I get to ask those are spin the bottle rules!” he slurred, his outstretched hand swaying a little as he sat back. “Tell us the initials of your crush” he demanded and there was another roar of laughter and agreement and then all eyes were on Minhyuk. “This is no fun…you’re all evil!” Minhyuk sulked once more, trying his best to look cute and sad but it was fooling no one, “Now you know how we feel!” Hyungwon said in their defence and Minhyuk couldn’t argue with that. “Fine…. MT” he said, his voice barely a whisper.

“MT?” Hyunwoo repeated his face screwed up in confusion, “Awh you almost look like you’re thinking” Kihyun teased and as if it had a life of his own Hyunwoo’s palm had already collided with his forehead knocking the smaller backwards. “I am thinking” he whined back as a silence fell over the group. “Are the initials Korean order or English order?” Hyungwon asked suddenly and Minhyuk just shook his head, “ONE question!” he emphasised and spun the bottle, it rolled causing a slight whistle as it came to a halt in front of Hyungwon. “Dare” he spat out instantly before anyone could ask and Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “Do 7 minutes in heaven” he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “What are we fifteen?” Changkyun whined resting his head on Jooheon’s shoulder, “you’re just saying that cause you want to watch” Jooheon retorted back regretting the comment instantly as he was shoved backwards banging his head on the wall. “I have no interest in seeing how turtles mate thanks” Changkyun spat back, his cheeks burning scarlet. “It’s seven minutes in heaven! I don’t want to fuck anyone that lasts less than seven minutes!” Hyungwon argued as Minhyuk gripped the bottle tightly, “Let’s find out who will be disappointing Hyungwon shall we?” Minhyuk said with a grin.

“Can’t we just pick?” Hyunwoo groaned, Hoseok spent far too long getting ready just for Hyungwon to make out with someone else. “No cause people will only pick who they want and that’s not the point!” Minhyuk said cocking his head to the side and fluttering his eyelashes sweetly. “And we’re the evil ones” Jooheon scoffed as the bottle swung round once more, Hyunwoo glared at Minhyuk but he gave an enthusiastic thumbs up back, as if he could control the bottle and as it landed on Hoseok, Hyunwoo kind of believed he could. “Well, looks like I won’t be disappointed after all” Hyungwon slurred grabbing Hoseok by the wrist and disappearing into the bathroom with Minhyuk close behind them. He locked the door with a coin and wandered back over, “Ok who’s next?” he grinned and clapped his hands together.

The bottle spun round once more landing on Jooheon who chose truth and revealed he too has a crush and after another three, or so rounds that all ended in dares Minhyuk ran to let the other two back out the bathroom. He banged on the door cautiously “Times up! Pants back on!” he screeched with a giggle as the two came out holding hands and silently sat down. “So?” Kihyun asked staring at his best friend with wide expectant eyes, “We did the dare, that’s all you need to know!” Hyungwon whined slapping his hands to his face in despair as the group collectively groaned in disappointment. “Hoseok!” Hyunwoo whined and he winked back, “I’ll tell you later” he said giving Hyunwoo a sly fist bump behind Kihyun’s back. “Why’s your shirt wet?” Hoseok added as an afterthought, “Dare” is all Hyunwoo could mutter out as the bottle fell on Changkyun once more.

“Dare” Changkyun demanded his gaze steely as Minhyuk glared back, “You really aren’t going to do truth ever again are you?” he whined, slapping the ground in annoyance, “No, you already know too much” Changkyun slurred, the heavy mixed drinks finally taking a toll on him. “Fine, dare then… Kiss me. For at least five seconds!” Minhyuk practically screamed as he sat forward with his hands on his hips, convinced he had found the perfect dare to make Changkyun choose truth. There was a jangle of chains as Changkyun shifted forward, grabbing Minhyuk’s chin and shoving their faces together as they counted to five before releasing Minhyuk with a smirk. Minhyuk sat frozen, a finger ghosting over his lips in confusion before he wrinkled his nose in disgust, “Ewww” he whined attempting to clean his mouth on his jacket. “How was it?” Jooheon asked and Changkyun shrugged casually, “not bad… for Minhyuk” he giggled barely avoiding the shoe that was thrown his direction.

“How much longer are we playing?” Hoseok asked quietly as he pointed to Hyungwon who had leant back against the wall only semi-conscious. “Shall we call it a night?” Kihyun said with a giggle as he admired his friend happily, “I’ve got to get that tree home yet” he added with a sigh. “I’ll help” Hoseok said patting Kihyun on the shoulder and sharing a smile that made Hyunwoo’s chest tighten uncomfortably. “Wait! No! We can’t finish yet!” Minhyuk said waving frantically as he elbowed Jooheon for help, “oh yeah… uh another couple of rounds, won won’t notice” he added with a warm smile as he reached for another bottle of something. Hyunwoo had lost count of the amount of drinks he had had but when Jooheon thrusted another one into his hand he downed it without thinking, several more rounds passed with Hoseok having to kiss Jooheon and Kihyun having to kiss Minhyuk as they ran out of anymore inventive dares.

“So Hyunwoo… truth or dare?” Changkyun asked and he realise the bottle was pointing directly at him. “Dare” he hiccupped, side eyeing Minhyuk lazily. “Everyone else has been kissing it’s your turn, 7 minutes in heaven” Hoseok said smiling sweetly, what was he planning? Hyunwoo thought but before he could protest Minhyuk had spun the bottle in the magic way he always did and Hyunwoo watched, as it landed, almost in slow motion on Kihyun. The weasel, he had to spend seven minutes, locked in the bathroom, alone with the weasel? Oh no. He’s stomach flipped violently, and he felt like he was going to be sick, “Come on then” Kihyun whined through gritted teeth grabbing Hyunwoo by the wrist.

“No…no!” Their friends shrieked at them, even Hyungwon seemed to have awoke for this moment, confirming Hyunwoo’s suspicions that this had somehow been planned. “What?” Kihyun spat back sassily glaring at Minhyuk with murderous intent. “I don’t think you two will actually… you know do anything” Minhyuk stated crossing his arms as he withered slightly under Kihyun’s gaze. “So?” Kihyun said with a shrug and Hoseok moved to stand beside Minhyuk, that bastard will feel my wrath tomorrow Hyunwoo thought. “Kiss here first then go” he demanded, “That’s two separate dares!” Hyunwoo argued but then Jooheon and Changkyun joined Minhyuk’s side and the fight was hopeless, they had just become a bunch of drunken teenagers slurring at each other, the words lost in the noise.

“Oh for god sake!” Kihyun screamed stamping his foot, he turned on his heel and threw himself up onto his tiptoes as he wrapped his hands around the back of Hyunwoo’s neck tugging him downwards. The next thing he knew soft lips were pushed against his for a fleeting moment and then the warmth was gone. “Happy now!” Kihyun screamed as he stormed off into the bathroom, Hyunwoo stared after him in shock until Minhyuk took him by the elbow and followed. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” he said with a wink and then the door clicked shut behind them. The bright lights made the white tiles seem even brighter and everything hurt his head, he blinked rapidly trying to force his eyes to readjust. Kihyun was stood leaning against the sink, the black choker a pretty band round his neck, an old indie band t-shirt that was at least two sizes too big fell onto his thighs and he was wearing tight ripped black jeans. His makeup was smeared from the night’s events, but he still looked pretty and… delicate. “What are you staring at?” the weasel spat, dragging Hyunwoo back to earth.


	5. Chapter 5

“You look different” Hyunwoo stuttered out his head buzzing as he moved to sit on the edge of a small bathtub, opposite Kihyun. Even staring up at him from this angle he was somehow cute, with a sharp jawline, curved cheekbones and a pointed nose. “Different?” Kihyun quiered, hitching up an eyebrow as the atmosphere between them turned colder. “Nice” Hyunwoo clarified, clearing his throat awkwardly as he tried to look at anything other than Kihyun, his eyes fell on a small bundle of different coloured shampoo bottles the other end of the bathtub. “It’s a party… everyone dressed up nicer than usual… even you” Kihyun said flatly and Hyunwoo couldn’t help himself as he jerked his head back round staring up into Kihyun’s brown eyes, “Even me?” he queried, his voice tighter than he intended.

“Yeah… what did you think nobody would notice the low V cut sweater and the makeup?” Kihyun snorted with laughter, shaking his head as Hyunwoo shrugged. “I don’t wear make-up… This was all Min’s doing” he said gesturing to his body with a huff, “I was a social experiment apparently” Hyunwoo huffed and Kihyun’s eyes grew wide with shock, his mouth a tight line as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. “So was I” Kihyun spat through gritted teeth, “That conniving bastard” he whined and curled his fists into balls, he smacked at the sink, taking his anger out on anything within arm’s length. Hyunwoo chuckled to himself as he took in Kihyun’s appearance once more, he should have known the rock vibe came from Minhyuk, “Can’t really be mad at him though can we?” Hyunwoo said with a cheeky grin that just seemed to irritate Kihyun more. “I can and I will” Kihyun said with a sulky pout that was almost endearing and Hyunwoo crossed his arms “Isn’t this exactly what we’re doing to our friends?” Hyunwoo teased and in a moment of madness stood up, closing the space between them, Kihyun stared at his feet a slight blush blooming on his cheeks. He nodded his head shyly, “Yeah I guess so” he muttered chewing on his lip absentmindedly, avoiding Hyunwoo’s eyes.

Hyunwoo pondered for a moment before letting the alcohol that was coursing through his blood take control as he leaned forward, a little too close causing Kihyun to flinch back and jerk his head up. They were close enough they could rub noses and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but giggle, “You smell like vodka” Kihyun commented unhelpfully that made Hyunwoo laugh more as he shifted and planted a soft kiss on the tip of Kihyun’s nose. “So… are we allies again?” he asked playfully fluttering his long eyelashes. “You’re not cute, don’t do that” Kihyun said back in a mocking tone shoving Hyunwoo, he stumbled backwards the edge of the bathtub digging into the back of his knees as he teetered on the spot. Hyunwoo let out a shriek grabbing at whatever he could to steady himself, which just so happened to be Kihyun but in the struggle to stay upright he tugged Kihyun off his feet sending them both hurtling back into the bathtub with a thud.

“Ow” Hyunwoo groaned, the weight of Kihyun on top of him was foreign and oddly comfortable, “Why would you grab me!” Kihyun whined, struggling to get up, unable to grip the smooth surface as he tried and failed to move. “I was falling!” Hyunwoo said defensively trying to avoid Kihyun’s face as he wriggled mercilessly against his body attempting to find some kind of foothold to get up. “Will you stop rubbing on me!” Hyunwoo shrieked suddenly, his voice thin and smacked himself in the face instantly closing his eyes with a loud groan. Damn Alcohol removing my brain to mouth filter Hyunwoo whined as Kihyun froze above him his palms planted on Hyunwoo’s shoulders. “I’m not! Oh… _oh…_ S-s—sorry” Kihyun stuttered awkwardly. As if on cue the bathroom door swung open and Minhyuk caught them in a rather _compromising_ position, “Woah!” Minhyuk shrieked his shrill voice ringing through Hyunwoo’s ears like an alarm. “It’s not what it looks like!” they both screamed back in unison.

“Well…. well… well….” Minhyuk grinned devilishly crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at the bundle of limbs that was his friends, Kihyun was so close Hyunwoo could actually hear him gulp in fear. “You have 10 seconds to state your case before I call Hyungwon in” Minhyuk stated, tapping his foot expectantly. “What?!” Kihyun yelled, scrambling to get up, his knees and elbows digging into every bit of Hyunwoo’s flesh. He managed to get a foothold flicking himself sideways, he rolled and landed beside Hyunwoo with a thud his face burning scarlet. “Don’t… get… Hyungwon!” he demanded through huffs as he struggled to catch his breath, his panic feeding into Minhyuk’s ego as Hyunwoo struggled upright, only to slide back down his feet hanging over the edge lamely.

Hyunwoo let out a huff, folding his body up as he leant forward in an attempt to make eye contact with Minhyuk, “You mutter a word to anyone about this and I’ll tell everyone about Jaehyun” Hyunwoo warned, his tone dark and serious. He watched intently as a multitude of emotions flickered across Minhyuk’s face before he stepped forward with a hand stretched out. “Deal” Minhyuk said as his small pink nailed hand enveloped Hyunwoo’s shaking it firmly, “Now help me up!” Hyunwoo said with a chuckle his other hand gripping onto Minhyuk’s elbow as he stumbled up onto shaky legs. Minhyuk stalked off out of the bathroom and Hyunwoo turned offering an extended arm to Kihyun who stared at him blankly. Without Hyunwoo he had enough room to roll onto his knees and get up, he raised an eyebrow suspiciously a small smile dancing on his lip as he ignored Hyunwoo’s offer stepping out the bathtub, straightening his clothing meticulously.

**************

The corridors were still packed despite it being nearly three in the morning, Hyunwoo stepped carefully over the figures keeping an eye on Hoseok who was swaying dangerously beside him with a sleeping Hyungwon in his arms. Kihyun was a few paces in front, Jooheon draped over his left side and Changkyun snuggled into his right side with Minhyuk out at the very front stumbling back to their respective dorms. “So… what happened? You know.. between you two?” Hoseok asked tentatively, Hyunwoo gave him a ‘really’ look and rolled his eyes “You really think something happened between me and the weasel?” Hyunwoo asked and Hoseok scoffed loudly.

“Well no… but Minhyuk screamed and then Kihyun came out looking a mess… it’s a little sus that’s all” Hoseok said with a shrug, Hyungwon barely even stirred despite the sudden jolt. “Well I kind of misjudged the space and fell in the bath” Hyunwoo admits with a sullen sigh, “And on the way down may have tried to use Kihyun for support and dragged him in too and then Minhyuk walked in” he said as quickly as he could, cheeks burning from the confession. “Ohhhhh….” Hoseok stifled a giggle as he beamed back at Hyunwoo, “You are so clumsy” he teased with a wink before adding “Did you enjoy it?”. He regretted asking instantly as Hyunwoo’s hand collided with the back of his neck, the stinging sound of the slap echoing around them.

There was a chorus of ohh’s as the other four turned to see what had happened but Hoseok just shrugged innocently whilst Hyunwoo looked the other way. There was a small shrug from Minhyuk as he spun on his heel and continued down the corridor, the further they got from the party the quieter, darker and cleaner it got. Hyunwoo didn’t see what happened, he had shamelessly let his eyes wander to Kihyun’s backside, the tight black material was hugging his ass and thighs as he walked and there was a want gnawing at Hyunwoo’s heart, that was free to flourish whilst the alcohol inhibited Hyunwoo from putting his defences up. It was the loud series of bangs that caught his attention and when he raised his head up, Hoseok was stood with his hands clamped over his mouth with worried eyes wide open in disbelief.

That was probably the only thing on earth that could have woken Hyungwon, he sat bolt upright one hand holding his head and the other his cheek, his face screwed up in pain. “I am so so sorry” Hoseok said as he slowly slunk to the ground, all his movements jittery and hesitant as he reached out a hand to squeeze Hyungwon’s shoulder Kihyun appeared out of nowhere slapping his hand away, Hoseok recoiled like an injured puppy just watching him sadly. “Won? Won? Are you ok?” Kihyun asked, his voice desperate and panicked as he tugged Hyungwon’s head up and looked him in the eyes, his other hand patting over the boy’s body like a frightened mother. “Are you hurt? Where are you hurt?” Kihyun bombarded the half-asleep soul with questions as Hyungwon blinked up at him in confusion.

Hoseok shifted forward still muttering apologies as he reached out to hold Hyungwon’s hand, there fingers had barely grazed over each other’s when Kihyun demanded that they get back to the dorm immediately in case Hyungwon had a concussion. “Come on, you trunk” Kihyun whined as he dragged Hyungwon’s arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a standing position. “I can help” Hoseok insisted but was swatted away instantly, “You’ve done enough” Kihyun spat as he struggled away leaving Hoseok frozen and looking dejected. “it was an accident, you don’t need to be a prick” Hyunwoo shouted, his anger palpable as Kihyun paused for a moment shaking his head, “Seriously, you’re too small let Hoseok help” he demanded watching as Kihyun flinched as if in pain. “Ohhh don’t-” Jooheon shouted but it was too late, there was a flurry of movement and within the blink of an eye Minhyuk was holding onto Hyungwon and Jooheon and Changkyun had an arm each holding Kihyun back.

“Oh just let him go!” Hyunwoo shouted, attempting to shake Hoseok off but he had him locked in place, his muscular arms clamped around his chest. “What’s he going to do? Kick me in the shin!” Hyunwoo taunted, “Just stop, its fine!” Hoseok screamed and Hyunwoo shook his head, both boys still fighting to escape their friends clutch holds “You’re all just going to let him treat Hoseok like that? It was an ACCIDENT! Hyungwon’s ok! His behaviour isn’t” he searched his friends faces, they all looked scared, tired and upset. “I was worried!” Kihyun shrieked back and Hyunwoo felt his confidence falter for a moment as their two friends continued to struggle, Jooheon looked up at Hyunwoo with large pleading eyes. “He hurt my friend” Kihyun screamed, his voice cracking as he spoke the flood gates open and tears streamed down his face like a river. “I trusted him, and he hurt him” he spat back through gritted teeth, “It’s still an accident” Hyunwoo spat back through gritted teeth, “You are still out of order… crying or not” he said finally turning around and dragging Hoseok the other direction before he did something he would regret. Leaving Minhyuk and Jooheon shouting after them, whilst Kihyun sobbed into Changkyun’s chest.

***************

“Morning sleeping beauty” Hoseok cooed sweetly into Hyunwoo’s ear, he groaned bringing his arms up over his face. “It’s Saturday” Hyunwoo whined a wave of nausea flowing over him as he cracked an eye open, glaring at Hoseok with contempt. “Run. Come on, Alcohol has lots of calories…” Hoseok teased and something about the sadness still glistening in his eyes gave Hyunwoo to motivation to drag himself out of bed, his brain fuzzy and his whole body complaining. “Fine” he whimpered, as he threw some old clothes on and followed Hoseok out to the field. It was foggy today which Hyunwoo kind of liked, running with no destination in sight and it was what Hoseok needed, he didn’t cope with stress and the only way for him to control his emotional responses was to exercise, maybe if Hyunwoo exercised more consistently he would have reacted better last night.

The thought stung at it his mind and heart as a swirling mix of images floated aimlessly in his brain, his friends sitting in a circle laughing and giggling playfully, the look on Minhyuk’s face when Changkyun had kissed him, the way Kihyun looked at Hyungwon like a dotting parent, the way he had cuddled Hoseok and fixed his hair when things got wild. The way he looked sitting sprawled out on top of him, with smudged eyeliner and tempting pink lips. The distraught look on his face, that gorgeous eyeliner now creating black lines down his round cheeks as he sobbed into Changkyun’s chest. He shook his head desperate to forget, regret and pain fuelling his body as he sped up, finally catching up with Hoseok who was sprawled out on the ground panting.

“You good?” Hyunwoo huffed, falling to the ground beside his best friend. “I fucked everything up” Hoseok wailed and at that moment Hyunwoo realised he was crying, he shifted closer allowing Hoseok to lean on his arm and use him as a giant tissue if necessary. “It was an accident Hoseok, we were all drunk… I’m sure he’s fine” Hyunwoo comforted him, carding his fingers through his messy locks absentmindedly. “I made you and Kihyun argue” Hoseok said with a sniffle, “No, _he_ made us argue by being rude” Hyunwoo said firmly even though there were gaps in his memory, and he couldn’t even recall anything Kihyun had said, just that it had made him mad. Hyunwoo stared up at the grey sky as Hoseok sniffled beside him trying to regain his composure, “Wait…” Hyunwoo glared down at Hoseok accusingly. “You called him Kihyun” Hyunwoo blurted out as Hoseok stared up at him with sweet eyes and nodded, “And?” he said sheepishly flinching as Hyunwoo dragged his arm away. “You call him by his name too!” Hoseok whined defensively as he sat upright with a pout, flicking grass out of his hair.

“Only to him!” Hyunwoo retorted with a scoff crossing his arms like a sulky child and so they both sat on the field at seven am with their arms crossed and their bottom lips jutted out, in a deadlock stare. “Our friends hate us don’t they?” Hoseok said finally in a small voice, “No… no of course not” Hyunwoo said breaking his façade to cuddle Hoseok close, “They are probably pissed I ruined a good night, but you did nothing wrong…” Hyunwoo admitted guiltily, “We should probably go check on them” he added with a small sigh.

Hyunwoo at least had the decency to wait until after midday before he began banging on Minhyuk’s door, there was a bustle of sound inside before the door swung open and Hyunwoo and Hoseok stood in the doorway looking embarrassed, “Morning” they muttered in unison at Minhyuk who just smiled brightly and tugged them into a three way hug. “You survived the night then?” he asked hitching a brow, “I was certain Kihyun was going to hunt you down” he added with a shrill laugh nudging Jooheon awake with his foot as he flopped back down onto his bed. Hyunwoo tiptoed precariously over the mess on the floor and sunk down on the edge of Jooheon’s bed. “To be honest so was I” he let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly, “I really need to go apologise” he added, staring at his feet shyly.

“You don’t need to apologise, he was rude and you were sticking up for Hoseok” Minhyuk said, giving Hyunwoo a reassuring pat on the knee, “You two have never gotten along so not much has changed for us” he added with a shrug that somehow made the knot in Hyunwoo’s stomach twist tighter. “He’s lucky he only had you shouting at him, Hoseok could put him through the wall if he wanted to” Jooheon added unhelpfully as he stretched lazily, an arm appeared from under the sea of blankets smacking at the side randomly until he found his glasses and shoved them on his face. He looked even younger than usual, fresh faced and sleepy, his brown hair a curly mess on the top of his head.

“You know, Hyunwoo could have hit him too” Hoseok said rolling his eyes, the presumption that he was violent just because he was muscular was something he dealt with on a daily basis, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly. “Hyunwoo was more likely to hit him but Kihyun would have thrown the first punch if we let him” Jooheon said with a snort, “He _hates_ being called small or short or little or anything like that” Minhyuk added thoughtfully as he seemed to recall the events of the night before. “I really struggled to hold him, he is stronger than he looks” Jooheon said with a heart-warming laugh, “it was an interesting end to the night that’s for sure” he added with a smile that eased the tension in the room a little bit.

“Does… does anyone know if Hyungwon was ok?” Hoseok asked in a small voice, with his shoulders hunched to make himself smaller. “Oh yeah Changkyun stayed with them both awhile before he went home” Jooheon said with a dismissive wave, “He banged his head and cut his cheek, but he is fine”. Jooheon was trying to be reassuring but all the colour drained from Hoseok’s face and he looked like he was about to pass out, Minhyuk sprung up wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders. “Hey… it’s ok!” he said giving him a gentle shake but Hoseok was frozen to the spot. “I..... I cut his face?” he muttered in shock; he was holding his knees so tightly his knuckles had turned white. “No, no, the door frame did” Hyunwoo said hastily, “That you dropped him into to” Jooheon added, Hyunwoo hit out at him but the multitude of blankets wrapped around Jooheon’s body cushioned the blow.

“It’s fine! he doesn’t blame you or anything!” Jooheon said with a shrug before stalking off to the bathroom, “Why don’t you just text him?” Hyunwoo said with a sigh fighting the urge to climb into Jooheon’s comfortable bed and sleep for another eternity. “No… no… I can never… I can’t” Hoseok mumbled before jumping up suddenly and running away, the door slamming shut behind him. “They’re own their way, you’ll see Hyungwon’s fine!” Jooheon announced happily as he came back in, Hyunwoo shoved past him in an attempt to find Hoseok. “Too late!” he muttered as he disappeared into the hallway, heart hammering against his rib cage, “Hoseok” he screeched shouting after the figure disappearing in the distance.

He rushed forward, his footsteps echoing through the quiet hall and his calves burning from all the extra exercise, he caught up to Hoseok quickly as he ducked to the right, crouching down to the ground. “What-” Hyunwoo began but Hoseok dragged him down beside him shushing him hysterically. Hyunwoo frowned but did as he was told sitting beside Hoseok and gazing down the hall. There were three figures, one tall and two shorter walking towards them chatting animatedly, one was laughing wildly. “Changkyun?” Hyunwoo whispered, resulting in several more slaps from Hoseok as he silently begged him to shut up. The three came into focus as they got closer, Hyungwon was out in front a playful smile on his lips as he mocked the others happily, a large beige plaster was covering the left side of his face.

Kihyun struggled to keep up behind him, moving sluggishly with last night’s make up still smudged across his face. He had an oversized white t-shirt on and grey joggers, his arms crossed over his chest as he cuddled into himself, Changkyun stood beside him looking like the polar opposite. He had a fresh face of light make up on, his hair was styled neatly, and he had a pink button-down shirt on paired with black slacks, a far cry from the hungover teenager look the rest of them had. “Why are we hiding?” Hyunwoo whispered as Hoseok shook his head furiously, “Look at him” he whimpered, “I can’t face them, I can’t” he said through gritted teeth as the bickering trio passed by them without a second glance. “Oh yes you can!” Hyunwoo demanded throwing himself up right and jumping back into the hallway, “HYUNGWON” He screeched and within seconds Hoseok’s hands were on his thigh, he tugged his leg out from underneath him sending Hyunwoo hurtling to the ground and dragged him by one leg back around the corner. “Hoseok!” He cursed, kicking out at his best friend. “have you lost your mind!” Hoseok hissed, punching Hyunwoo as lightly as he could in the thigh.

“No but you have!” he demanded wrestling Hoseok away, they locked into each other Hyunwoo pulling them out and Hoseok dragging them back as they rolled around the ground screaming incoherent curses at one another. Hyunwoo found some leverage, kicking off the wall sending them both tumbling down the corridor. They continued to fight, palms shoved into cheeks and shoulders colliding with the floor painfully until a loud tut silenced them. “What are you doing?” Kihyun said in a sing-song manner, he was leaning over them smiling brightly. “None of your business” Hoseok spat back, his sharp knee still digging into Hyunwoo’s thigh. “Get Hyungwon!” Hyunwoo demanded as Hoseok pinned him to the ground, slapping at him with his sweater paws. “Don’t! Ki! KI!” Hoseok screamed after the boy, but he was already skipping down the hall. “Fuck” Hoseok shrieked dismounting Hyunwoo effortlessly as he began running the opposite direction.

“No you don’t!” Hyunwoo shouted, well aware that several people were now in the hall way watching them tussle like school children. He clung onto Hoseok’s trouser leg as if his life depended on it, Hoseok wiggled his leg, attempting to kick Hyunwoo off but he persevered wrapping his whole body around Hoseok’s leg like a koala whilst he gripped onto his waist. “Just give up!” he shouted as Hoseok continued fleeing, dragging Hyunwoo along the carpet. There was a roar of laughter as he lost his grip, holding on to nothing but Hoseok’s foot, his shirt pooled up around his neck as he tried in vain to hold Hoseok in place.

“That desperate to avoid me huh?” Hyungwon asked cocking his head to the side playfully. Hoseok froze at the sound of his voice, Hyunwoo kept the tight grip on his foot as he smiled at the small bundle of his friends that were sitting on the hallway floor like spectators. “No…” Hoseok muttered shyly, rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly, “But yes?” Hyungwon said, it was more of a statement than a question as he took several steps toward them and Hyunwoo felt Hoseok shiver. “How about we put Hoseok down and all seven of us go out for breakfast?” Kihyun grinned appearing beside Hyungwon and holding his hand reassuringly, “You know to kiss and make up” he added cheekily.


	6. Chapter 6

The café was bursting with life, hungover teenagers and students filling almost every table. Thank god, for all day breakfast Hyunwoo thought as his stomach rumbled hungrily. Changkyun strolled up to the counter with an effortless confidence as he began organising his half-asleep hyungs, Hyunwoo gazed around them all and Changkyun looked like the other one that bothered to get dressed. Most of them were in loose fitting t-shirts and old joggers except Jooheon who was still in a bumble bee onesie, refusing to function like the _almost_ adult he was. “They’re going to find a table for us” Changkyun said turning on the spot and grinning broadly, “Well done” Hoseok said through a yawn as a shy woman in a green apron approached them, gesturing for them to follow her through the rabble to the very back where two round tables had been shoved together like a mismatched puzzle.

“Thanks” they all murmured as they shifted taking their seats, they were tucked into a small round alcove that was illuminated by a nest of shabby decorated windows and brightly coloured flowers. Minhyuk crushed himself between Changkyun and Jooheon, desperately trying to cuddle them both at once, Hyungwon stepped over the chairs effortlessly with his tall legs tucking himself in at the back, Hyunwoo reached out grabbing Kihyun by the hand, “Hoseok you go next” he said using his free hand to shove him forward, Hoseok stumbled smacking his hip on the table, he whined pettily as he rubbed at the injury furiously but did as he was told.

Hyunwoo watched as he shyly sat down next to Hyungwon avoiding his eyes and attempting to make his shoulders smaller to give the other more space. Hyunwoo shared a knowing look with Kihyun, the feel of his hand soft and warm in Hyunwoo’s. Kihyun cleared his throat loudly, hitching an eyebrow and giving Hyungwon a look. Hyungwon smiled brightly, nodding slightly before looking over at Hoseok with a nervous swallow. “Stop scrunching” Hyungwon scolded, resting his head on Hoseok’s shoulder and letting out a small sigh. Hyunwoo watched with glee as a dusting of pink spread across Hoseok’s cheeks and his face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Ok…” Hoseok stuttered visibly gulping at the others close proximity.

“Good work” Hyunwoo said smiling over at Kihyun, suddenly aware that they were still touching under the scrutinising gaze of their six closest friends. Hyunwoo pulled away suddenly shy, “Ladies first” he teased gesturing to the last two seats, “That would be you then” Kihyun retorted, scrunching his nose up sweetly as he let out a cheeky giggle. Hyunwoo let out a huff before giving in and taking the seat first with Kihyun nestled in beside him, close enough to touch yet so far away. There was a healthy buzz of conversation as they ordered and waited patiently for their food, ignoring the tense, uneasy atmosphere between them still. The waitress came over with two large pots of coffee and an array of dishes, there was a flurry of movement as they all dived in like ravenous creatures.

“So…” Jooheon asked through a mouthful of food, “I think we need to talk about last night” he said waggling his eyebrows playfully. Hyunwoo drooped his head guilty, shifting his feet beneath the table. “I’m sorry I dropped you” Hoseok said a little too loudly causing Hyungwon to choke on the bit of chicken he was devouring. “We were drunk” Hyungwon said with a bright smile as he coughed, “I should have got up and walked, it was my fault” He added with a shrug as Hoseok cuddled into his side, “No! No! You were tired and I wanted to carry you” Hoseok admitted, his cheeks burning red as the others all pretended to be in deep conversation to let them have a moment. Minhyuk pulled the other two into a huddle, covering his mouth with his hands as he whispered animatedly, Hyunwoo leant towards Kihyun mimicking Minhyuk’s movements, “Whatever’s going on over there it’s not good” he said as Kihyun shivered beside him.

“Oh sorry” Hyunwoo said realising how close he was, he shifted back to create a gap between them, keeping his voice low, “I wanted to say sorry for last night…” he stuttered as Kihyun shook his head in response. Hyunwoo’s throat went tight and his heart plummeted into his stomach, what was he going to do if Kihyun didn’t accept his apology? Kihyun turned around, using Hyunwoo’s knee as leverage as he whispered back, sending glares over to Minhyuk as he did. “I’m the one that should be sorry…. And I am” he whispered gently as he pulled away. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile, Kihyun looked soft and sweet with his floppy hair and sparkling eyes. His hand moved as if it had a mind of its own, wiping away a stray eyelash from his cheek, “Truce?” Hyunwoo asked with a giggle as Kihyun brushed his hair back, “For now” he added with a wink blowing the eyelash off of Hyunwoo’s finger gently.

“So… MT Minhyuk?” Hoseok asked suddenly, his arm wrapped tightly around the younger boy happily. “Shut it” Minhyuk warned through a mouthful of food, “No come on” Jooheon insisted, “If you can’t figure it out that’s on you, I think we should be more focused on who _rich boy_ is crushing on” Minhyuk stated deflecting the querying looks onto Changkyun. “None of your business” Changkyun retorted without even looking up from his cup of coffee, “Oh come on, you wouldn’t hide a boyfriend from us would you?” Hyungwon asked hopefully, Jooheon scoffed gesturing to their friends, “Really?” he laughed.

“I can, I would and if I ever get one, I will” Changkyun said nonchalantly whilst Minhyuk whinged like a small child beside him, “I’m a lovely person why would you not introduce me?!” he screeched tugging on Changkyun’s elbow needily. “lovely? You’re the biggest pain in the ass, I wouldn’t either” Kihyun said with a scoff, Hoseok nearly choked on his coffee from laughing so hard and Hyunwoo gazed at him thoughtfully, I thought you _had_ a boyfriend Hyunwoo mused, tucking that question away in his mind for a later date. “Oh but you already have” Minhyuk retorted an evil glint in his eye as he looked Hyunwoo up and down before taking a large sip of his tea.

Hyunwoo guffawed loudly, smacking the younger on the shoulder playfully as Kihyun glared at Minhyuk with his mouth agape before screwing his face up in irritation. Hyunwoo couldn’t help it, his hand had rested comfortably on the others shoulder and so he gave it a reassuring squeeze as Kihyun rubbed at his temples, either wishing for patience or the will to life. Kihyun eyed the hand suspiciously for a moment before giving Hyunwoo a broad smile, Hyunwoo turned back to his food to see five expectant pairs of eyes on them. “What?” Kihyun said, throwing his arms up aggressively as he stuffed another piece of chicken in his mouth, Minhyuk grinned back at him, “I told you so” he said with a whistle staring at the wall innocently. “Ooh… you wanna go?” Kihyun threatened playfully, “It’s not like that anyway” Kihyun added dismissively waving them away. Hyungwon was whispering something into Hoseok’s ear and he began smiling, his eyes grew wider and then began darting between Hyunwoo and Kihyun, “You told” Hyunwoo surmised smacking his hands against the hard wood table and pointing at Minhyuk angrily. “I have to pee” Jooheon announced scarpering away from the table suddenly as the newly made up couple shared a look of disbelief. 

“No.. I just…!” Minhyuk started, stuttering as his face turned beetroot, “I didn’t!” he said finally with a flounce smacking his head into the table. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Hoseok said conveniently avoiding Hyunwoo’s eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Lying isn’t your colour Hoseok” Hyunwoo spat watching as his eyes flickered guiltily but the other three shook their heads at him adamantly. “Fine” Hyunwoo said jabbing at the food on his plate but Kihyun didn’t back down so easily, he and Hyungwon seemed to be locked in some form of staring contest. Kihyun had narrowed his eyes, tapping at the table impatiently as Hyungwon just smirked back at him, “What?” he said finally a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “Say. It.” Kihyun demanded, “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Hyungwon repeated with a shrug. “I know you want too! I can see it on your stupid face just fucking say it!” Kihyun repeated breaking Hyungwon’s resolve, Hyungwon spluttered with laughter until he was red in face, gasping for breath.

“I didn’t think you were the adventurous type… you know bath sex is a bit out there” Hyungwon said finally with a smirk. “WE WERE FULLY CLOTHED!” Kihyun whined his arms outstretched in despair as he glared at Minhyuk. “What did you tell them Min?” Hyunwoo said with a sigh, the boy’s lip was trembling slightly as he stared up at him with large sad eyes, “Puppy eyes don’t work on me” Hyunwoo added crossing his arms. “Well after you two decided to have a screaming match we were all saying it’s a shame cause you were getting close and I MAY have accidently blurted out how _close_ ” Minhyuk admitted his body language looked guilty but the smirk on his face showed his true colours, an unrepentant child.

“Minhyuk fucked Jaehyun at Mark Lee’s party” Hyunwoo blurted out casually, “Whilst he was still dating Taeyong” Hyunwoo added his wounded ego fed by the gasps emanating around him. Even Kihyun was staring at Hyunwoo in shock, “Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk yelled running his hands through his hair fretfully. “We had a deal! You told so I told” he said with a shrug, he could be a savage, unapologetic, petty child too. “Wait, wait wait….!” Hyungwon said flapping his arms theatrically, “Are you the reason they broke up?” He quiered his face full of wonder and happiness whilst Minhyuk seemed to be regretting his choice of friends. “Forget that… Was he any good?” Changkyun asked shushing Hyungwon suddenly as Minhyuk burned crimson.

“I barely remember we were drunk ok! And no! of course not, anyway their back together!” Minhyuk whined, “So I am _not_ a homewrecker” he said sitting up and attempting to regain his composure. “Well _technically_ you are” Kihyun teased, “Well _technically_ you two were dry humping in a bath but here we are!” Minhyuk spat back his voice dripping with venom. “No we weren’t!” Kihyun shrieked back covering his face with his hands as he burned beetroot, “You’re just jealous cause you want me Min” Hyunwoo teased to relieve the tension, winking at Minhyuk, “Yeah… I guess you’re right, everyone just wants a piece of you Hyunwoo, you’re too irresistible” Minhyuk chuckled winking back. Jooheon stood at the edge of the table with confusion written all over his face, “What the fuck did I just walk back into” Jooheon asked his eyebrow hitched up suspiciously. “An orgy apparently” Hoseok stated casually causing Hyunwoo to choke on his coffee, “Hoseok!” Hyunwoo scolded as he giggled wildly using Hyungwon as a shield.

************

They strolled through the park lazily, there was a cool breeze whipping delicate pink petals in circles across the path. Minhyuk had fallen behind to answer a phone call leaving them all to fracture off in pairs, Hyungwon and Hoseok had gotten distracted by a pretzel bar and wandered off to join the queue. Jooheon and Changkyun were a few steps in front of Hyunwoo chatting between themselves animatedly, they looked odd Hyunwoo had to admit. Changkyun, the CEO’s son and class president who was always well dressed and well maintained standing next to Jooheon, a mess of brown curls peeking out over his bumble bee onesie, always running late and unorganised, yet they seemed to fit together perfectly.

He observed Hoseok and Hyungwon for a moment, they had perched side by side on the grass sharing a large pretzel and staring at each other with doey eyes. Both wore dumbfounded smiles, as if they were the luckiest person on earth to be in the presence of the other. His eyes found the other two who were lying on the ground taking selfies together, Changkyun shrieking as Jooheon squished a little too close and then there it was, the same look. The same electric connection when their eyes met, the same blissful smile, Hyunwoo observed them for a moment thoughtfully.

Hyunwoo gazed over at Kihyun who was playing with his phone aimlessly, he had fallen in pace with Hyunwoo enjoying the comfortable silence between them. “Hey” Hyunwoo said, regretting his decision to speak almost instantly as Kihyun flinched nearly dropping his phone, “Hi” Kihyun said with a shy smile that reached his eyes turning them into beautiful little crescent moons. “I’m serious… I wanted to say I’m sorry, I was a prick and… well you didn’t deserve that. I really, truly am sorry” Hyunwoo said turning on the spot to face the younger boy, bowing low. His heart felt like it was about explode but his mind had been drifting back to Kihyun all day, thinking about how to apologise to him, what to say all day and he was desperate to make things right.

“Get up you dummy!” Kihyun teased, letting out a nervous laugh as he smacked into Hyunwoo shoulder playfully, shoving him upright. “It’s alright… honestly, we had a lot to drink and we both overreacted and I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have blamed Hoseok” Kihyun explained, they came to a stop sitting on a nearby bench that was in a central position to their friends. “I wasn’t just talking about last night” Hyunwoo admitted, staring at his feet as he tried to calm his thrashing heat. “What do you mean?” Kihyun asked, sounding genuinely confused as he patted Hyunwoo’s shoulder gently. “Well… truth is, I have never been nice to you” Hyunwoo said nervously smiling over to Kihyun. He looked sweet, his face tight with worry and his eyes soft and reassuring, “With good reason” Kihyun admitted with a shrug but Hyunwoo could see the regret dancing across his features as he sighed deeply. “I thought so too… but then I realised I was blaming you for something that was an accident, something that was out of your control and that’s not fair” Hyunwoo explained as he got lost in Kihyun’s adorable eyes, the tension visibly left his body as Hyunwoo spoke and he sat listening intently.

“You may have said something rude about me but you never _told_ the whole school to spread it, you never told them to twist it and run away with it… it just kind of _happened_ , just like when Hoseok dropped Hyungwon and well…the never even got mad but if they did, they have forgiven each other” he said gesturing over to their two friends that were laughing sweetly as they sat cuddled together. “So I kind of figured I needed to let it go, stop blaming you, stop calling you a weasel… I’d… well I’d like to be _friends,_ if you do that is” Hyunwoo stuttered, his hands had begun to shake, and he was struggling to speak coherently. “Well…” Kihyun stammered back, the sudden change of heart had taken him by surprise too but Hyunwoo needed to fix things, it was the least he could do for Hoseok. “You really thought this all through, didn’t you?” Kihyun asked as a playful smirk danced across his lips. “Hoseok got me up at seven this morning for a run” Hyunwoo groaned as he laid back in the chair dramatically to emphasise how tired he was. “That’s disgusting” Kihyun agreed wrinkling his nose up in disgust, “I’d love to be friends Hyunwoo… but first you need to explain some things… like… Weasel?” He asked cocking his head to the side as he stared down Hyunwoo like a disappointed mother.

“Yeah, untrustworthy.. _icky_ you know that sort of thing” Hyunwoo teased, unable to supress the happiness bursting out from within as he guffawed loudly. “icky? You think I’m icky?!” Kihyun whined back, pouting as he crossed his arms. “You’re not-” Hyunwoo began but Kihyun cut him off “Cute enough to do that… I know you’ve told me, many times” he spat back rolling his eyes sarcastically. “I was going to say icky anymore” Hyunwoo laughed harder, gasping for breath as Kihyun whined loudly smacking out at his large arms. It was in that moment Hyunwoo realised he was happy, truly happy for the first time in months. Hoseok was besotted still curled up with Hyungwon chatting animatedly, Minhyuk had now joined the other two and they were sprawled out on the grass arguing about which SHINEE song was best whilst Kihyun and Hyunwoo had just agreed to be friends, life was calm for once.

“ _Oh!_ ” Hyunwoo jolted suddenly interrupting Kihyun who was giving his opinion on the SHINEE discussion from afar, “What?” Kihyun said, his brows furrowed together in a scowl. “I had another thought” Hyunwoo said blankly as he fluttered his eyelashes at Kihyun, “Did it hurt?” he teased poking his tongue out and flinching away from Hyunwoo’s quick backhand. “Your boyfriend isn’t going to think I’m some homewrecker or something right? I don’t want Minhyuk giving him the wrong impression of me” he asked politely trying to ignore the curiosity gnawing at the back of his mind. “My boyfriend?” Kihyun responded looking perplexed as he stared into the distance thoughtfully, “Yeah the one that thinks you’re cute” Hyunwoo explained hoping that the younger remembered that conversation too and he didn’t look like a stalker, “Outside the common room…” he added shyly suddenly realising that he had made things weird again. “No…no I remember” Kihyun said waving a hand dismissively, “Nah it’s ok, that’s not a thing anymore” he said with a gulp, there was a flash of sadness and then it was gone as if he had slipped a mask on within a heartbeat.

“So don’t worry no one’s going to hunt you down and kick your ass or anything” Kihyun added with a tight giggle, “I’d like to see them try” Hyunwoo added flexing slightly as Kihyun raised an eyebrow at him, tutting in disapproval. “What happened?” Hyunwoo asked but Kihyun shook his head, “It was nothing really we weren’t even dating that long” he said with a faint smile. “Want me to go kick his ass?” Hyunwoo offered sincerely, Kihyun seemed to think he was joking as he laughed loudly shaking his head but Hyunwoo was just pleased to see that real wide smile again.

Minhyuk was waving his arms in the air as if in the middle of a terrible game of charades when he finally got the two boys attention pointing aggressively over towards Hoseok. Hyunwoo’s eyes followed them to see Hoseok and Hyungwon wrapped around one another, lips locked tightly. “Looks like our work here is done cupid” Hyunwoo said with a grin as he squeezed Kihyun’s knee happily. 


	7. Finale

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

10:27

 _Kihyun:_ Hey, how’s Hoseok?

_Hyunwoo:_ Freaking out, it is their first like official date after all

_Kihyun:_ I know only took us like two months lol

_Hyunwoo:_ That’s record timing considering it’s Hoseok

_Kihyun:_ How long until he asks him out and we can stop doing this? Lol

_Hyunwoo:_ I think he’s going to ask him today, he was being all sus

about getting him a present so… and if you mean stop being their

parents, the answers never 😂

_Kihyun:_ Oh that’s cute!! If we’re their parent’s, then I’m the dad

 _Hyunwoo:_ No, I’d be the dad

_Kihyun:_ I already claimed it! Run along Eoma and get

your little boy ready for his date!

_Hyunwoo:_ Never call me Eoma again if you want to live

_Kihyun:_ FINE.

But I’m not calling you daddy either 🤢

 _Hyunwoo:_ Don’t be gross

I don’t want you too!

I’m scarred for life just from the thought

_Kihyun:_ Ahhh… but you thought of it 😉

_Hyunwoo:_ Shut up.

_Kihyun:_ And don’t think I didn’t notice that you wouldn’t

mind being married to me as long as you’re the dad 😉

_Hyunwoo:_ Shut up!

_Kihyun:_ See you soon 👌😁

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Hyunwoo let out a loud groan flopping back on the bed watching as Hoseok restyled his hair for the third time, he had gone to have it cut and came back with vibrant blue tips at the bottom of his platinum hair instead. “Swept back or floppy” Hoseok muttered to himself, flicking the comb expertly between his fingers as he chewed his bottom lip anxiously. “Are you going for cute or sexy?” Hyunwoo asked still staring at the ceiling, “Bit of both” Hoseok admitted with a shrug, “Floppy” Hyunwoo answered and Hoseok nodded happily getting back to work on his hair.

“What’s the matter with you?” Hoseok roared over the whirl of the hair dryer, Hyunwoo sat upright his face burning red and his hair sticking up in odd places where he had carded his fingers through it. “Kihyun’s still excessively flirting with me and I don’t know what to do” Hyunwoo yelled over the noise, Hoseok gasped before breaking out into a smug grin. “Not easy having a crush is it?” Hoseok teased with a snort, relishing in the moment. Hyunwoo’s sudden realisation that _maybe,_ just maybe Kihyun was a nice guy had come as a surprise to no one except Hyunwoo apparently. Then he fell down the rabbit hole even further and found out that there was a collective bet on who would slip up and confess first, Hyunwoo or Kihyun. It was currently 5:2 on Hyunwoo, with nearly 3000 Won in the pot. The way his heart fluttered when he realised there may be a chance Kihyun had a crush on him solidified his own feelings and he had been trying to keep things friendly and calm between them ever

since.

Kihyun however was a devilish tease and had reacted to the news completely differently, Hyunwoo had spent many nights trying to decipher what was going on inside his head but it was hopeless. At first he thought it was a cruel joke, Kihyun’s revenge for all the shit Hyunwoo gave him but after two days of sulking Hoseok intervened. Hyungwon had come and cuddled into the weeping, confused ball of sheets that was Hyunwoo, reassuring him that even when he was driving Kihyun mad, he liked him. He explained things the best he could, hoping to give Hyunwoo some hope and to see things from Kihyun’s point of view. “Just ask him out” Hoseok tutted, as he wriggled a tight black shirt on, his muscles clearly defined through the fabric. “And lose the bet? No!” Hyunwoo scoffed, “If he likes me that much he will just ask me” he said with a confident nod even though the constant fear that Kihyun would change his mind kept eating away at his heart.

“And anyway you still haven’t asked your crush out so don’t be giving me advice!” Hyunwoo snapped cheekily, jabbing Hoseok in the ribs as he passed by getting dressed to go out too. “I’m going to ask him at the funfair tonight!” Hoseok whined, his voice high and thin, “I’ve planned everything! When those fireworks go off, it’ll be the perfect moment” He said with a sigh, his eyes shining with excitement. “Oh yeah so romantic the school funfair, how cliché” Hyunwoo teased, screwing his face up and sticking his tongue out in disgust. “Hey! At least some of us _know_ how to be romantic! Unlike you” Hoseok retorted throwing an elbow back into Hyunwoo’s gut. He blocked the hit, barely, “I’m so proud of you” Hyunwoo said nuzzling into Hoseok’s back. Hoseok let out a happy sigh, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s and giving them a loving squeeze, “Seriously, it’s obvious you like him” Hoseok said his eyes dark and serious. “It is?” Hyunwoo asked staring at his reflection in the mirror puzzled, pink roses blooming on his cheeks.

“No…” Hoseok grinned cheekily, “So it’s true, you do like him” Hoseok said happily, flashing Hyunwoo a dazzling smile. “You…” Hyunwoo slurred his mouth hanging open in shock as he begun tickling Hoseok’s sides mercilessly, “Hey! Hey! Big date! No time!” Hoseok shrieked as he thumped back into the wall crushing Hyunwoo. “Fine, fine!” Hyunwoo said throwing his hands up in surrender, releasing Hoseok. “You tell anyone, and I’ll kill you” Hyunwoo threatened as he finished getting ready. “Tell what?” Hoseok retorted with a wink, Hyunwoo let out a sigh the tension easing out of his body, “Oh you mean tell the guys you have a big fat stupid crush on Kihyun?!” Hoseok teased, his tongue sticking out of the edge of his mouth cheekily, “That might slip out, you never know” he said with a shrug before running for the door.

Hyunwoo rushed after him letting their door click close behind him, Hoseok was already hiding behind Hyungwon, “What?” Hyungwon asked letting out a little giggle as he run his hands through Hoseok’s hair. “He wants to kill me” Hoseok retorted pointing at Hyunwoo, “I’d like to see him try” Kihyun scoffed making dead eye contact with Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but stare, Kihyun’s eyes were intoxicating, with thick black liner and golden shadow glittering on his lid, he fluttered his long lashes sweetly and Hyunwoo’s heart got caught in his throat. “It was a threat not a promise” Hyunwoo responded, trying to sound casual as he shrugged, “Shall we go?” he asked looking around at the other three who all nodded in agreement.

Hoseok and Hyungwon slotted together, as if they were pieces of the same puzzle separated but always destined to find one another again as they walked hand in hand down the quiet corridor chatting enthusiastically. A few paces in front of them were Jooheon and Changkyun, wearing similar black ripped skinny jeans and loose-fitting shirts, Hyunwoo watched them closely as they walked a little too close for friends, their hands and shoulders brushing past one another as if they yearned to be closer but there was some kind of invisible barrier between them, Jooheon’s eyes lingering on Changkyun’s lips for a moment too long as he laughed. “Hey” Hyunwoo said quietly, Kihyun looked up from his phone smiling brightly causing Hyunwoo’s heart to flutter nervously in his chest.

“What’s going on with those two?” Hyunwoo whispered, gesturing to Changkyun and Jooheon with his head. Kihyun’s lips turned downwards as he tapped his chin in thought, “Nothing they’re just friends” he concluded finally with a confident nod. “Nahh… look at them!” Hyunwoo said, pointing as discreetly as he could. Kihyun shifted onto tiptoes but it was no use Hyungwon’s tall frame was in the way, without thinking Hyunwoo took him by the wrist tugging him closer so he could see them better. Kihyun had stumbled over his own feet and managed to stamp on Hyunwoo’s foot in the process, letting out a nervous giggle and a whispered apology as he moved into a better position. Hyunwoo ignored the blush that was burning across Kihyun’s neck and ears as he observed their friends for a moment. “What am I looking at?” Kihyun hissed eventually stepping back and letting out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head. “You don’t see it?” Hyunwoo demanded smacking himself in the face with his palm, he spread his fingers watching once more. Jooheon said something and Changkyun shrieked with laughter, as he often did, slapping Jooheon several times before he calmed down and his eyes shifted over the others face slowly as he began chewing his lower lip. “They’re definitely fucking” Hyunwoo deduced with a smirk much to Kihyun’s horror, “What? No!” Kihyun clamped his hands over his mouth as Hyungwon turned giving him a suspicious look.

Kihyun waved him away quickly, stepping back in front of Hyunwoo with comfort and ease this time, “What makes you say that?” Kihyun asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“They always choose each other when we separate out, the way they look at each other when they think no-one’s watching, I don’t know if they’re in love but something’s definitely going on” Hyunwoo explained, watching as Kihyun’s eyes shifted back and forth between the two couples in front of them. “I’m not convinced but I think you may be onto something there” he said tapping one neatly manicured finger against his lips. “So… we always walk together does that make us a couple too?” Kihyun teased, his little pink tongue pursed between his lips as he revelled in Hyunwoo’s discomfort at his words.

“No” Hyunwoo muttered harshly, his own face turning beetroot as he shoved at Kihyun’s shoulder suddenly sending the younger boy flying across the hall, “Oh shit!” he fumbled his words through fits of laughter as Kihyun sat glaring up at him from the floor. The commotion had gotten the attention of the others and suddenly all eyes were on them, Hyunwoo felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he held out his hands to help Kihyun up. “Thanks” Kihyun drawled sarcastically, his soft hands squeezing Hyunwoo’s tightly causing static to crack through Hyunwoo’s veins, he resisted the urge to pull Kihyun closer letting his hands drop to his side.

****************

Hyunwoo was always a little too cynical for his own good and he had highly doubted that any gathering planned by the college council would actually be worth attending, but he had been wrong. “Wow!” Kihyun exclaimed, the lights reflected back in his large eyes as the paused at the gates. A huge rainbow coloured balloon arch sat at the entrance and there was a multitude of flashing lights and loud music emanating from inside, “You wouldn’t know it’s just the plain old field would you?” Kihyun gasped as Hoseok gave Hyunwoo a knowing smile, “No they did a good job” Hyunwoo admitted dryly as they entered, pop up stalls sat in rows with different games to play and snacks to buy with a large makeshift stage sat at the far back.

Students flittered here and there, excited voices and shouts of delight filled the air. “We’re off” Hoseok announced, clutching Hyungwon’s hand tightly, the others gave them a comforting nod as they fractured off heading towards the right. “Where Min?” Hyunwoo asked practically screaming over the noise, “Got a date with some guy called Mark, text to say he’s ditching us” Jooheon explained, there was no disappointment or malice in his voice just a cheeky tone and a large smirk showing his dimples. “So now what?” Kihyun whined, leaning around the others to take in their surroundings, “I thought you’d never ask, follow me!” Changkyun said excitedly leading them off down a winding path of the left.

“Where are we going?” Hyunwoo asked, the music was quieter here, but bright coloured lanterns led the way around the stage setup in a loop. “There’s a maze that I helped design” Changkyun said proudly, hopping on the spot with excitement, “It’s a bit… dark… over there?” Kihyun said with a gulp as he tugged on his sleeves nervously. “That’s the point! It’s a _creepy_ maze!” Changkyun announced just as they arrived, there were candles flickering in the breeze and a line of torches sat at a rickety looking wooden stall. “Ready?” Changkyun said giving Jooheon a wink, exposing his fangs as he grinned, “Always” Jooheon retorted staring at him intensely. “I think you may be right” Kihyun whispered to Hyunwoo who nodded smugly, “I know I’m right” he retorted with a low chuckle.

A man in a long cape and a large top hat appeared cackling manically, “You ready to take on the maze?” he asked with wide eyes and a menacing grin. They all nodded, the first couple more enthusiastically than the second one, before Hyunwoo could think things through he had a torch slammed into his hand and was escorted to the left entrance staring back at Kihyun in shock as he was led away to the right entrance. “He’ll be fine” Changkyun reassured Hyunwoo as the stood in front of a black iron gate waiting for their turn, “He looks like he’s going to pass out already” Hyunwoo chuckled, trying not to show his fear in front of the younger. “Which one?” Changkyun said pointing over to Jooheon and Kihyun who were both white as a sheet hugging on to the other for dear life, Hyunwoo didn’t have time to answer when a buzzer sounded, and the gate came rattling open. Changkyun was gone in the blink of an eye running at the speed of light into the darkness.

“Wait!” Hyunwoo shouted chasing after him but it was useless, there were speakers at every turn playing eerie sounds that send shivers down Hyunwoo’s spine, even though he knew it was fake he still felt on edge creeping round as he tried to keep the torch steady. “Jooheon?” He called out, unsure whether the murmur of voices he could hear was real or not at this point, he turned into a large area wandering aimlessly until he heard a strange rustling. He wasn’t even brave enough to turn and look but as soon as he felt the hand on his shoulder he had screamed and ran until he collapsed. He sat on the ground, sweaty and tense with his head hammering against his chest. “Creepy maze” he whined to himself as he struggled to catch his breath, he run a hand along the wall feeling his way towards the exit.

Hyunwoo turned a corner smacking straight into someone, if there were taller they would have butted heads, but the boy just smacked into Hyunwoo’s chest instead. They both let out scared screams hopping apart nervously pointing their torches in the others face, Hyunwoo lifted a hand up to block out the light, squinting when he realised he recognised the stranger’s silhouette. “Ki?” he quiered tentatively, the other dropped his light suddenly, “Hyunwoo? Oh Hyunwoo” Kihyun exclaimed throwing his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist and snuggling his face into his chest. “I hate this, I lost Jooheon, I’m all alone and I’m so scared!” he whimpered, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile as he patted Kihyun’s head gently, “It’s ok… hey… it’s ok now, you found me” He soothed letting Kihyun hold him until he calmed down. “Come on it’s this way” Hyunwoo said, intertwining their fingers and giving Kihyun’s hand a reassuring squeeze as they crept forward.

The music got louder and Hyunwoo squeezed Kihyun’s hand once more as he sped up, “We’re going the right way!” he exclaimed excitedly, practically dragging Kihyun round the winding circuit, the yellow glow of the exit growing brighter and brighter. It was so close, yet so far and that’s when Hyunwoo made the mistake of letting his guard down. “Boo!” the figure boomed as he jumped out in front of them causing them to skid to a halt, screaming as they clutched onto each other, “Oh my god!” the scarer shrieked, bent double as he laughed hysterically slipping off the plain black mask that hid his identity. “You should have seen your faces!” Jinyoung teased with a broad grin, “Park Jinyoung! you son of a bitch!” Hyunwoo screamed back letting out a nervous laugh as he clutched at his chest. “Take the next left” Jinyoung said with a wink before slipping his mask on and disappearing back into the darkness ready to scare the living daylights out of his next victim.

Hyunwoo nodded at Kihyun, wishing his hands would stop shaking “Ready?” he asked and Kihyun nodded back giving him a tight smile. They ran hand in hand out of the exit only pausing to drop their torches into a basket as the got as far away from the evil maze as they could. They came to a stop on a dimly light patch of grass, dropping to the ground exhausted. “Remind…me….never… to… trust… Changkyun… again” Hyunwoo said through huffs as Kihyun giggled loudly, “I never trusted him in the first place but oh my god I thought I was going to die” he let out a shaky giggle smiling down at Hyunwoo who was sprawled out on the grass, his fringe shoved back out of his eyes. “I honestly thought I was going to wet myself!” Hyunwoo admitted as he guffawed once more rolling onto his side, so he was looking at Kihyun. He somehow had managed to keep some composure, he still looked pretty and not a single hair was out of place unlike Hyunwoo who was sure his face was bright red and sweaty from all the running.

They sat in silence, looking up at the darkening sky as music boomed in the distance. “Well we’ve lost the others… what do you want to do?” Hyunwoo asked finally and Kihyun grinned back with a devilish glint in his eye, “Son Hyunwoo are you asking me on a date?” he teased sticking his tongue out eagerly. “Oh get off it!” Hyunwoo warned shoving into his shoulder lazily, he was careful to be less heavy handed this time, so he didn’t hurt Kihyun. “It’s not a date! I just thought you’d want to do something rather than search for our friends…that’s all” Hyunwoo whined back pettily, “You can go find what’s his name instead… Chan? If you want” Hyunwoo snapped watching as Kihyun’s face soured instantly.

“Really?” Kihyun whined back giving Hyunwoo a dark look, “Why would I want to see Chan? We went on one date and he never called me back” Kihyun sighed as he crossed his arms sulkily. “But you wanted him to call you back” Hyunwoo stated rather than asked, fear rising in his chest. Idiot, why would you bring him back up! He screamed internally but apparently he liked to torture himself and for some unknown reason he just _had_ to know if Kihyun was still interested in someone else. “No…” Kihyun said thoughtfully, adverting his gaze as Hyunwoo stared at him in shock. “I wasn’t really all that interested in him and I was too busy sorting out Hyungwon’s love life, I didn’t have time for my own” Kihyun mused aloud and Hyunwoo just nodded along trying to suppress the happiness bursting out of his heart like fireworks. “Thought you said he was your _boyfriend_?” Hyunwoo asked, his heart thumping against his chest as Kihyun turned back smiling at him sweetly, “I did… to wind you up” Kihyun grinned proudly as Hyunwoo stared at him in shock. “Yoo Kihyun, you are a little shit” Hyunwoo laughed, jabbing at his ribs playfully. “Come on let’s go do something” he stated jumping off the grass and gesturing back to the main area of the fair.

“Oh look!” Kihyun gasped as Hyungwon wandered past proudly displaying a large neon pink bunny plushie, Hyungwon spotted them and began waving madly around the toy. “Hoseok won it!” He grinned one arm wrapped tightly around the toy and the other around Hoseok who had turned a deep shade of scarlet as he grinned gleefully, following Hyungwon around happily. “I want a teddy” Kihyun sulked, rushing off towards a hook-a-duck stand. “What are you doing?!” Hyunwoo yelled as he rushed to catch up with the younger who took off like a bullet dipping and weaving around the other students. “I’m winning myself a prize” Kihyun stated, “I’m a strong independent man, I can treat myself!” he said his voice laced with glee and something else, almost as if he was challenging Hyunwoo.

He watched as Kihyun leant over the wooden counter wielding a brittle wooden stick as a fishing pool as he tried and failed countless times to hook a duck, the little metal rings simply bouncing away from him. “What’s the point of this game?” Hyunwoo asked with a huff, crossing his arms impatiently. “You get three chances to hook the ducks if you get over 250 points you get a big prize” Kihyun explained distractedly as he finally hooked the first duck, he hopped about excitedly and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile, maybe Weasel’s can be cute after all. The moment was however ruined when the staff flipped the duck over revealing the measly one-point sticker. “1?” Kihyun had repeated staring back at him deadpan, “Yah what is this a scam?!” Kihyun huffed smacking the ‘fishing’ pole down on the counter. Hyunwoo watched him for a moment, chuckling to himself quietly, “Move out the way” he demanded shoving Kihyun to the side as he wielded the, frankly quite dangerous, pole.

He blanked out the buzzing noise around him focusing on the bobbing yellow ducks that were drifting round in circles, almost mocking him. He felt a sudden warmth at his elbow and saw Kihyun snuggled in close eyes wide with anticipation, “come on then smart ass you win something” he whined sarcastically. “Watch me” Hyunwoo said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt, his eyes darted over the ducks. It was impossible to know which ones had high points on them, so he went with his gut instinct grabbing the one at the far back and lifting it with ease. The staff member hurried forward lifting it up for him to see, one hundred points. “You’ve got 101 points and one more duck!” the staff member explained moving away as quickly as he had appeared, “See” Hyunwoo grinned smugly.

“Oh fuck off” Kihyun pouted beside him, “You do the last one” he added hastily as he leant back watching Hyunwoo intently. Hyunwoo gulped nervously and decided it was up to fate as he went for the first duck that caught his attention but the ring bounced off the pole knocking it sideways and by the time it had righted itself it was out of reach, “Not that one I guess” Hyunwoo sighed reaching out once more and successfully hooking this one, he held it high up in the air watching the water droplets cascade off of it. The staff member appeared for the last time unhooking it quickly and flicking it upside down, “Congratulations! 150, that’s 251 in total… pick a prize!” he cheered as other students clapped around them. “The bear please” Hyunwoo said happily pointing at a small fluffy brown bear that was roped to the bars.

“Cute” Kihyun grinned holding his arms out expectantly, “I won it” Hyunwoo teased taking the bear and holding it tightly under one arm, “But why did you pick a bear?” Kihyun asked pretending not to sulk, “Cause I like bears too” Hyunwoo grinned back. “But I paid for the game!” Kihyun interjected, his bottom lip jutting out sulkily, “Come on I’ll buy you some food then we’ll be even!” Hyunwoo teased, enjoying the look on Kihyun’s face as they sloped off to get snacks.

The stage area had begun to fill up, so they wandered off to the right, there were lots of standees and backdrops for people to take pictures by illuminated on one side of the field, so they dropped down on the grass opposite people watching. “How’d you think our boys are doing?” Kihyun asked curiously stuffing candyfloss into his mouth, “I’m sure they’re fine” Hyunwoo said stealing a clump of the candyfloss whilst Kihyun was distracted. “Hoseok plans to ask him later” he added with a shrug and Kihyun nodded, “That’s so thoughtful, he’s a real romantic Hoseok huh?” Kihyun asked as he watched a group of six girls struggle to take a selfie. “Yeah, he wants love like in the movies, I think it’s cringey” Hyunwoo mused, a smile dancing over his lips, “But I don’t care as long as he is happy” he said with a shrug. “Sometimes things become cliché _because_ many people love them, but I don’t think that makes them bad or cringey” Kihyun argued back giving Hyunwoo a judging look his wandering back to the ‘selfie’ stands.

“Oh, oh oh oh!” Kihyun exclaimed flapping his arms excitedly as a group of students passed by several rushing towards the backgrounds, two girls stood in front of a glittery silver one posing cutely and a few paces behind them in front of a black background that depicted a red throne were Jooheon and Changkyun. They sat transfixed watching as their friends posed for pictures, laughing wildly. Changkyun tugged Jooheon closer throwing his arms around the others neck and snuggling into him sweetly and then, for the world to see, they kissed. “I fucking told you!” Hyunwoo hissed through gritted teeth as he punched Kihyun in the side of the leg.

“They are dating” Kihyun gasped a little too loudly, clamping his hand over his mouth but it was too late. The others broke apart looking around confused for the source of the sound until they saw them, Hyunwoo just shrugged guilty giving them a little wave. “Hi” Jooheon said dipping his head to hide the blush across his cheeks, Changkyun was beside him holding his hand tightly. “What did you see?” He demanded raising an eyebrow, “Kinda everything” Kihyun admitted in a small voice, avoiding Changkyun’s heavy stare. “How long has this been going on?” Hyunwoo asked and it was like he had read Kihyun’s mind the younger jerked his head up, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“About four months” Jooheon blurted out wiping the smile of Hyunwoo’s face, “Four months?” Kihyun stuttered, “You hid it from us for four months?” he asked sounding a little hurt. “Does Min know?” he added hastily crossing his arms like a disappointed mother.

The guilty party shook their heads, “We didn’t just hide it from _you_ specifically… we haven’t told anyone” Jooheon said his cheeks burning red as he held Changkyun tightly. “Look you know what everyone says about me…” Changkyun began his voice cracking as he spoke, “That you’re some kind of whore and you’re dads in the mafia?” Hyunwoo answered, apparently a little too honestly as Kihyun smacked him the chest with a gasp. “Yeah… well obviously that’s not true but I just didn’t want to be judged…” Jooheon added, squeezing Changkyun’s hand reassuringly.

“So just keep this to yourselves… ok?” Changkyun asked his eyes large and watery as he sniffled shyly. “Of course we will… we just want you to be happy.. right Hyunwoo?” Kihyun gushed and Hyunwoo nodded in agreement watching the strange avalanche of emotions flicker across the two boys faces. “You know we don’t believe the rumours right…? You know we love you both and we’re happy for you… and everyone else will be too” Hyunwoo said giving them a shy smile and an accepting wave. “I know” Changkyun said his cold demeanour shattering as his smiled sweetly before letting out an embarrassed squeal, “You two ok if we go off… you know just us?” Jooheon asked kicking at the dirt absentmindedly. The two threw words of encouragement at them as they shoved them away ignoring the reminders and comments about the bet before stalking off towards the main stage. 

“Four months?!” Kihyun shrieked at Hyunwoo as soon as they were out of earshot, “I know right” Hyunwoo laughed back, “How did we not notice anything?” he asked but his voice was drowned out by the ringing of a mic as the announcements began. “Shall we move closer?” Hyunwoo asked but Kihyun shook his head, “Nah, we’ll be able to see the fireworks from here” he said snuggling closer as they listened intently with his head resting on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyunwoo felt his heart beat in his stomach, every small touch of Kihyun’s sending electric shocks through his body as he broke his resolve one smile at a time. The MC finished speaking and the crowd screamed back with high energy as they stared up at the dark sky, waiting.

“Ki…” Hyunwoo stuttered, gulping nervously, “Yeah?” Kihyun practically sung back his voice was airy and light as he admired the stars, his eyes twinkling beautifully. “Thank you for tonight… even though it was just us, I’ve had a lot of fun” Hyunwoo felt his stomach twist with nerves as Kihyun looked at him his eyes crinkling up into little crescent moons as he grinned broadly, “Thank you…I never thought I’d say this but I enjoy spending time with you” Kihyun admitted, tugging at his sleeves shyly. “Here, I won it for you I just wanted to annoy you” Hyunwoo said shoving the little bear into Kihyun’s chest like a clumpy eight-year-old. “Awh… that’s sweet of you but honestly its yours” Kihyun said placing the bear gently back in Hyunwoo’s lap, “No it’s for you, seriously” Hyunwoo insisted smacking Kihyun around the back of the head with the bear for good measure before thrusting it into Kihyun’s arms. “That’s Hyunwoo Jr look after him” Hyunwoo teased, as Kihyun snaked his arms around Hyunwoo’s, cuddling into him.

Hyunwoo breathed in his intoxicating scent, completely drunk of the feeling of Kihyun so close to him, a feeling he had never considered having in a million years. “I will” Kihyun said breathlessly, looking up and catching Hyunwoo’s eyes. He couldn’t help himself his eyes flickered downwards looking longingly at the soft pink lips that were like a forbidden fruit being dangled in his face. “Hyunwoo” Kihyun asked his voice barely a whisper, “Yeah?” he replied snapping back into reality as he panicked, afraid to pull away. “you said I’m not a weasel anymore so does that mean you think I’m cute now?” Kihyun said, his breath warm against Hyunwoo’s chest as he let out a tight laugh, “I guess it does… yeah” Hyunwoo smirked, frozen to the spot. The panic in his chest screaming for him to pull away but his heart pushing for him to lean forward ever so slightly, to close the space between them to put his lips on Kihyun’s. He felt like a small boat fighting against a stormy sea, it was inevitable that he was going to sink so why was he still trying?

And then it happened.

Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut as he leant forward whispering against Hyunwoo’s lips, “Do you like me?” he stuttered his voice shaking as Hyunwoo nodded, barely able to move as Kihyun’s lips pressed against his. Softer and sweeter than he had ever dreamed, their bodies collided as Kihyun shifted closer snaking his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist, tugging him closer as if desperate for his touch. There was a series of loud bangs that ripped them apart, Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun in shock, the fear was written on his face as more fireworks went off filling the night sky with bright sparks of red, green and purple.

“How cliché, first kiss just in time for the fireworks” Hyunwoo grinned at Kihyun who was hiding his face shyly, “Hey” Hyunwoo threw an arm around his shoulders pulling him in close. “Do you like me?” he repeated, the tension between them broken now as he grinned foolishly down at Kihyun. “I don’t know why… but I do” Kihyun teased back as Hyunwoo titled his chin letting their lips press together once more. They parted giggling shyly as they sat snuggled together, in this strange realm between friends and lovers, just happy to be together. “There you are!” Hoseok’s voice rung through his ears and Hyunwoo snapped back into life, flinching away from Kihyun as Hoseok and Hyungwon ran towards them hand in hand.

Kihyun cleared his throat awkwardly, “HI! Did you like the fireworks?” Hyungwon exclaimed, he was smiling so hard Hyunwoo thought he was going to break his face as he clutched onto Hoseok happily. “They were beautiful” Hyungwon said breathlessly, “All those colours and the way they glitter, I love fireworks” he gushed and Kihyun nodded enthusiastically “Yeah they were beautiful” he lied and Hyunwoo hid a smirk knowing full well they had been _pre-occupied_ during the display. “So?” He asked clapping his hands together, “Can I introduce you to my boyfriend?” Hoseok said holding their hands up in triumph. “Finally!” Hyunwoo and Kihyun screamed in unison hugging one another, “Well done partner” Hyunwoo said with a wink giving Kihyun’s shoulder a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ The End ~
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who has left a kudos or a comment on this fic, this was just a blurb of thoughts and your kindness and wonderful comments have really helped me through a writers slump and given me my spark back ❤✨✨
> 
> So thank you, a million times thank you.
> 
> And I hope this is an adequate ending to the story ❤🧡💛💚💙💜


End file.
